


Captive Chaos, Book Four of the Chaos Saga

by capricornkitty1975



Series: Chaos Saga [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: This is my fourth book of my Chaos Series.  Book One is called Dark Chaos, Book Two is called Duality Chaos, and Book Three is called Soul Chaos.Maelstrom's patience seems to be growing thin...so thin, that she makes a drastic decision that will affect the lives of everyone in Domino...This is an AU series of books... there will be 4 books in this:  Dark, Duality, Soul, and Captive Chaos.   It will have crossovers, as it is my own world and I bring in characters (or have OCs)I love &/or respect to populate it.  Not all of the characters that come in will have their own books or storylines...some will. Also, the pairings, personalities, etc of the characters are up to me.  :) In the end, this is primarily a puzzleshipping and puppyshipping book series.I don't own Yugioh, Naruto, or any art.  I do own the plot, so no klepto.  Thanks!!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Travel Plans

"I'm going to tell Grampa what's going on. It's not fair that he just gets here and I have to leave." Yugi looked to Yami. Yami nodded.

"Good idea, Aibou. It's always best to be honest. However, I would be...sparse...in the details. Don't want to worry him." Smiling, he hugged Yugi. Walking into their room, Yugi quickly started looking for his Grampa as Yami grabbed a small backpack, throwing clothes in it for both of them.

"Grampa!" Yugi called, heading to the bathroom. Knocking on the door, he got no response. Opening the door, peeking in, he was ready to close his eyes, but there was ... nothing. Turning around in confusion, he came back out, looking at Yami. "I can't find Grampa...do you think he maybe went to get something to eat? But why wouldn't he leave a note, or something?" Upon hearing a strangled cry from Yami, he quickly looked up. Yami was upset, a tear sliding down his face, as he looked towards the fireplace. Yugi quickly looked to where Yami looked, and gasped.

The painting...The painting of those two at the fountain...was shredded, hanging by one nail. On the stone next to it was written the ominous message...No one is safe. You'll meet Gramps soon, Yugi.

*************************

Joey was crying over Sienna's body as Seto was quickly packing a bag for the both of them. It was obvious from the state of the room that Sienna fought valiantly. Her body was in were form, mangled almost beyond repair, scratches encompassing most of her body. The baby's bed was overturned, carpet and sheets shredded, blood everywhere. Allistair had fought as well, for his body was found by the bathroom, crumpled, artery severed. Seto was looking at everything analytically, refusing to comprehend the scene. He didn't have time to deal with this. He didn't have time to deal with anything. The only thing important to him was getting Joto back and protecting Joey.

After quickly grabbing a few changes of clothes and some toiletries in a Michael Kors overnight bag, he grabbed Joey gently turning up Joey's face. "We'll get her back, and we will avenge our friends." Kissing Joey's lips gently, he wiped away the tears. "C'mon...we need to finish our assignment from Yami." Nodding, shaky breath leaving his body, Joey followed Seto out.

**************************

Red stomped behind Akeifa. He needed nothing from that room. That room was just that...a room. It held nothing for him. He wanted to leave, get Allea back, and make Maelstrom pay. She would die. He would guarantee it, no matter what.

Akeifa had a crazed look about him as he grabbed, of all things, bunny pajamas and a small, stuffed rabbit with soft white fur. Grabbing Ryou's pouch and a book, he looked at Red. "Ready. You want anything from your room?" Vaguely, Red realized how worried Akeifa was for him to not even bother with cursing.

Red shook his head. "I just want to get out of here and on the way." The floor shook lightly. Akeifa nodded.

Stopping, looking darkly around, he looked at Red. "If it comes down to it...we get Ryou and Allea. Fuck the rest." Knowing what Allea would say, Red shook his head anyways.

"Agreed. Both of them." His hazel eyes were hard, staring at Akeifa. Akeifa nodded.

"Both of them."

Turning, the demons headed out.

***************************

Aeon ran to the room, tears streaming. Looking around, she tried to figure out if there was anything that Kurasha would need. Noticing a favorite bracelet, Aeon picked it up, putting it on. Looking around, she saw nothing else, so she grabbed a sheet, threw some clothes in it, and tied it closed. Grabbing the engagement ring that Yami had helped her with, tears flowed from her eyes again. "Kurasha, I will find you." she vowed, even if it was to herself. Quickly she left the room, heading to meet the group.

*************************

Naruto and Sasuke gathered up the girls' things in a knapsack. Throwing the knapsack to Naruto, Sasuke walked out, Naruto following them. Neither had anything to say, both lost in their own thoughts.

************************

Well within the hour, everyone had gathered back in the conference room. Looking at everyone that was there, including Valon and Honda who were there to help with communication from Domino, Yami nodded. "We have news. I don't know how everyone was taken, but we know that Maelstrom or her lackey killed Yugi's grandfather." Squeezing Yugi's hand, he continued over Joey's gasp. Looking at Valon and Honda, his eyes became hard. "I am sorry to leave this to you, but I want everyone who has been hired on here since Yugi came to me to be fired. If that means that we are short, people can work double shifts with generous pay, or quit. If there are some we know and trust, you can hire them Valon. But be wary. Be watchful. Watch for any changes. I don't think either of them will be here, but we cannot take any more chances." Honda and Valon nodded.

Looking to everyone else, Yami sighed. "I have called in a couple favors. Pegasus is loaning us his private jet so we can travel wherever we need to if we need to leave this area. I don't know where to start, so we will be relying heavily on the were. Did you all bring something of the others?" Seeing the nods, his mouth relaxed slightly. "Good. I have put out a call to the other masters letting them know that we may need to travel to their areas. I'd rather travel to some than others." Looking around, he asked the question all were thinking. "So, where do we start?"

As if on cue, "Forsaken" by Korn started playing. Touching the screen of his phone, Yami answered. "This is Yami." He hit the speaker button, laying his phone on the table.

"Yami, I don't know what the hell you are doing, but we got a massive power surge in my territory. I got the message you sent, so I am letting you know." The voice was female, of an unknown accent. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Betty Sue. So will you give us permission to come to your area?"

"Sure thing, YamYam. I'll clear it with the others, so you can fly on in...unless you have a teleporter available."

Yugi tensed. YamYam?

Yami shook his head. "No, we don't. I only know of two teleporters in the world, and neither like me much."

"Yea, they are a pissy lot, aren't they? No hospitality at all. We'll get ready for ya. You flying into Dyersburg?"

Yami lifted his eyes, doing some calculations in his head. "I suppose that would be best...wait...isn't there a little airport north of there in Missouri?"

Betty Lou was silent for a moment. "Oh, yea...Cape Air...you wanna go there? Why? It's Podunk if I ever saw Podunk. And the Master of Cape isn't the nicest." It sounded like Betty Lou was pouting.

"True, but I don't get along with Deon after the Parade Incident."

"Your choice, honey." Yugi was bristling now. "I'll get ahold of Crowe."

"Thank you, Betty Sue." Looking to the others, he sighed. "I guess the jet it is."

Damien raised an eyebrow. "How do we know that this power surge is them?"

Yami sighed. "We don't...but this is our best lead. There are only two teleporters in the world. One is a hermit living in the Ukraine, and the other...well, the other hates me, so I can see where he would help Maelstrom."

Akeifa's eyes narrowed. "Hate to tell you all, but she can fucking teleport. She doesn't need help."

Yami's shoulders seemed to sink. "Wonderful. Can't we ever get a break?"

Akeifa looked to Yami. "The good thing is that if that pussywaffle is teleporting a large number, she can't do it again for a few weeks. Fucktwat will have to move them by normal means. Dragon hates her too, just like Kruschiev does. She's a fucking bitch, and she makes an impression wherever that bloody cunt goes."

Yami looked around. "Well, that sounds promising. Does anyone else have a better idea?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dark Night

Sitting in the plush jet, Naruto's eyes slid closed. He wanted to find Hinata and Sakura, he was going to find them… eyes sliding shut, he fought the darkness. Think, Naruto, think…He was never good at all the thinking stuff... he fought... he was going to fight..the darkness...he hadn't slept in two days....the darkness. Sleep boy...you need your strength...Kurama's voice filtered through his head. Naruto's body went limp as sleep claimed him.

**************************

Sasuke sat next to Naruto. Staring out the window, arms crossed, he closed his eyes. He knew he needed to sleep. He was just trying to wrap his mind around everything. Making a conscious effort, he quit thinking, letting himself dri to sleep, gripping a kunai in his hand.

**************************

Akeifa sat, staring out the dark window. Eyes dark, his mind was a million miles away. As a demon, he had the luxury of not needing sleep. However, he liked to sleep to escape reality...especially when he wasn't with Ryou. But not this time...this time he needed all the time he could have to think on how to defeat this bitch. We lost our lead. His eyes cut to Red, who was just sitting, arms crossed, staring out the window. I don't know how long I can keep him in check. He is truly out of control. She was his anchor. Sighing, he held the bunny close. Not again, Ryou...I can't lose you again. Looking around, seeing that no one was watching, he pulled the bunny close, smelling in Ryou's scent. Lock, I will find you. I won't lose you. Not anymore. Even if it means I have to sacrifice everyone else on this jet.

******************************

Aeon came over, sitting down next to Yami. "I...I got the ring you had set for me. It's perfect...thank you." she looked sadly on the ring box. Yami smiled at her, wrapping his hand around hers.

"We will find her. I promise you that." Yami smiled kindly.

Yugi's eyes looked at Yami out of the corner, but he said nothing. Yugi heard what Yami said...and what he didn't say. Just because we find her, doesn't mean we will bring her home. Yugi sighed in frustration. He was desperately trying to figure out his powers. I mean, if I am Osiris, then I gotta have some powers, right? What if I don't figure them out in time? Looking around the jet, he closed his eyes, and leaned his head back. He could feel the power tingling in his skin...but he couldn't figure out how to harness that power...how to release it. And he didn't know who could show him. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait for the powers to just...appear...that could be devastating. With my luck, I'll learn how to do something really important...right after the time I needed to do it passed.

Yugi blinked, noticing Aeon had walked off. Looking over at Yami, he noticed the taller man watching him with kind eyes. Yugi smiled up at him. "Wonder when we are ever gonna get a break, huh?"

Yami smiled at him. "I can definitely say it has not been dull." Leaning down, he kissed Yugi on the nose.

Yugi frowned at him. "My nose is going to get chapped if you keep doing that."

Yami smirked. "Good." He kissed Yugi's nose again.

Seto looked over at the two, Joey's head on his shoulder, drool from his mouth dribbling down his chin. Rolling his eyes, Seto said nothing, just went back to typing on his laptop.

Yugi looked at Seto. "What are you doing?" He crawled over, sitting in Yami's lap. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, nuzzling his neck.

Seto kept typing. "I am searching newspaper reports, blogs, anything I can find to see if anyone has ever reported anything like a chaos demon before. Trying to get information on how to best defeat her."

Yugi nodded. Looking up at Yami, he cocked an eyebrow. "So...are you going to tell me about Betty Lou YamYam?" Yugi tried to stop bristling, but it was hard.

Yami looked puzzled. "Betty Lou? She's the Master of Memphis, Tennessee. I've known her for over a thousand years. Mai sired her. She's sweet, if a bit...southern American." Yami grimaced thinking about the last visit he had with Betty Lou. She insisted he try sweet tea...she called it black tea...and he didn't come off the sugar high for at least a week.

"Yea, but what about YamYam?" Yugi tried to keep his voice neutral, but it must not have worked because Yami started laughing.

"Yugi...are you...jealous? Oh, dear, naïve Aibou, there is no reason for you to be jealous." Pulling Yugi closer, he kissed Yugi's nose again. Yugi pouted, wiping his nose, crossing his arms.

"Hmph...sounds like she wants to be closer to you than you realize. I think you are the naïve one."

Yami smiled, holding Yugi close. Resting his chin on Yugi's head, he tried to relax as Yugi continued to pout adorably. Closing his eyes, he held Yugi. After a while, he heard Yugi's breathing slow. Opening his eyes, he saw his Aibou was asleep, Seto still typing, the varying colored lights in a rainbow on his face from the screen.

Seto...have you found anything?

Not yet. Seto kept typing and scrolling.

How are you holding up?

Fine. Not happy to be traveling to America.

Yami grunted. Don't pull this macho shit with me Seto.

Seto's cobalt eyes stopped reading and looked up, catching crimson. Fine. I am terrified something is going to happen to Joto. I am scared I won't be able to protect her and Joey. I am scared I am going to lose you, Cousin. Happy now?

Yami's crimson eyes held the cobalt. For someone with such a cold exterior, you truly have a compassionate nature.

Seto glared at Yami. For someone who is the oldest vampire, you are terribly naïve.

Yami smiled down at Yugi, sleeping. I worry for his safety too. Just because he's a demigod, doesn't mean he's invincible...Just immortal for normal means.

Seto risked a look at Joey. Risking a gentle kiss on Joey's cheek, he looked back to Yami. I know...all this time I thought I was searching for Kisara, and actually...I was searching for him.

Yami smiled then closed his eyes. You're a sentimental old fool.

As Yami drifted to sleep, I learned from the best.

**************************

Red sat, glaring. He was going to get Allea back. He'd kill Maelstrom if he got the chance, but his first priority was getting Allea back. Looking around the jet, he saw most were sleeping, or pretending to sleep...only Seto was still awake. Well, Seto and Akeifa, who was...petting a bunny? Shaking his head, he looked back out the window.

He sat, panting. He had run...there were too many, and they were using spells. He had taken out at least twenty when those...cowards....had come with light magic spellcasters. Taking refuge behind a tree, he heard humming. Peeking around the tree, he saw a woman with beautiful blue wings. She was sitting at a fountain, lost in thought. Suddenly, she stood and turned, as if she sensed someone watching her. Smiling at him, she walked over to him. He backed away.

"Are you okay?" she had asked, her brown eyes full of concern. He said nothing, skeptical. "Your arm, it's bleeding. Let me take a look at it." Reaching out, she put her hand on his shoulder. He couldn't explain it, he just...let her touch him. Looking at the wound, she smiled. "Here, this shouldn't hurt too much." Placing a hand on his shoulder, she closed her eyes, a light blue mist snaking from her fingertips, stitching the skin back in place. Opening her eyes, she smiled.

"There...all better. I'm Allea, by the way. And you are?"

He didn't know why, but he answered. "I'm Red."

"It's very nice to meet you Red."

The scene changed in a swirling mass of purples and blacks

"My pet...I will make you more powerful than you can imagine

Red looked up at those eyes. Those eyes loved him. Those eyes wanted him. Those eyes would be with him forever. He wasn't good enough for the angel...he was a demon. They were natural enemies after all.

"Yes, Mistress." Red leaned in to her hand running down his face, gently.

"Now, we will go storm the Heavens, take over, and kill the angels who do not surrender."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting Crowe

"No...please..." Akeifa was pleading, blood dripping down his face, holding Ryou. Eyes pleading, he stared at Yugi. "Please, save him. I can't do this. Not again."

Yugi just looked at Akeifa. "I...I'm sorry...I can't."

"Yugi...please..." Yugi's eyes went wide. No. Not him...not that voice....Turning slowly, he saw Yami reaching out to him. "Please...you have to, Aibou."

Yugi's eyes overflowed with tears. "I...I don't know how."

Yami gripped his hand. "Please, Aibou...please. Don't let everyone die..." As the last word left his lips, Yami's body went gray, the pressure in Yugi's hand disintegrating to nothing as Yami's whole body turned to ash, blowing away. The ash swirling through the air, Yugi's eyes watched as his life floated away on the wind.

Yugi jolted up, looking around, trying to get his bearings. He...was on the jet. He was the only one that he could tell that was awake. Why is there a bunny in Akeifa's shirt?

Yami's head was bowed down, nestled in Yugi's shoulder. Guess my jolt didn't wake him up. Good. Looking over, he saw that even Seto had his eyes shut, chin on his chest. Yugi smirked. All these undead like to say that they didn't need sleep. But, they all still had a brain, and the brain resets itself in sleep. So Yugi didn't buy that they didn't need sleep. Maybe they could last longer than normal, living beings, but they still had to sleep. Now, as far as the demons....Yugi risked another glance at Akeifa and Red. That he didn't know...he didn't even know what they were.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, he looked up. Joey was awake, staring at him. "You okay, Joey?"

Joey grimaced. "No. I'm hungry and there's nobody I can get blood from here. I miss hamburgers, Yug'."

Yugi grinned at the pathetic face Joey was making. "So, going back to America...you excited?"

Joey grinned. "Yea, a little...I was so little when we moved ta Domino, I don't 'member much. We moved around...we lived in Missouri for about six months. I remember goin' ta Six Flags though, dat was fun!"

Yugi smiled. Seto moved, laying his head on Joey's shoulder. Joey smiled at Seto, then frowned. "Yug'...I'm worried about Joto...I don' know if she's scared, or sick, or hurt..." Pain came to his eyes. Yugi frowned, his heart going out to his oldest friend.

"This is your Captain speaking. We will be landing in fifteen minutes. Time now is three fifty two p.m. ETA is four oh seven p.m. Weather is cool, temperature is forty degrees Fahrenheit, sunset is five oh seven p.m. We will leave the sunlight proof glass on the windows until five oh nine p.m. We have ensured that no one will board until after sunset."

Everyone started rustling around, getting their things together. Yami lifted his head, kissing Yugi on the nose. Yugi frowned as Yami chuckled lightly.

Seto closed his laptop, securing it in his bag. Yami looked up as the flight attendant came out to him. "Good evening. You will have an hour before being able to depart due to the sun. We have prepared a meal for you all. Master Crowe will be here around five thirty."

Yami smiled at her. "Thank you."

The jet landed, and everyone was served their dinner. Joey frowned at the mug of blood he had, looking over and seeing the bloody steak that Yami was eating. Seto frowned and picked up his steak that he hadn't cut into yet. It was rare as well. Looking to Joey, he offered it to him. "Ah, Seto, ya know I can't eat dat."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Try to suck the blood out of the steak, mutt. It may make it a bit more enjoyable for you."

Joey growled. He did take the steak and suck a little, getting some of the blood...which had the meat flavor Joey had been missing. Frowning, he sucked and licked it until all the blood was gone. "Tanks." he muttered, as Seto finished eating the rest of his food that was on his plate. "No problem."

Naruto shoveled his food down. "C'mon, let's go!" he stood up. Sasuke just looked up at him.

"Sit down, Knucklehead. We can't leave until the sun goes down."

"Yea we can...we aren't affected by the sun!" Naruto balled his hands into fists.

"I am sorry, Naruto, but Sasuke is right. None of you can leave until we meet with Crowe. I am surprised he will be up this early. He usually wakes up at midnight." Yami set his silverware down.

Akeifa crossed his arms. "Unfortunately he's bloody fucking right. If any of us go walking through this area without checking in with that bloody fucking asshat, we will have his goons on us. We have to fucking check in because of our...powerful natures, or it's seen as if we are fucking trying to declare war."

Naruto glared. "Sasuke and I aren't vampires or demons! We're just shinobi...why can't we go on! Damnit!"

Akeifa coughed. "Yea...just shinobi my fucking ass. He breathes fire out of his mouth, you can fucking make hundreds of copies of yourself, and you both can walk on water...sorry Butters, but you and your Emo friend are just as supernatural as us demons, vampires, and dragons, so fuck off, sit down, and wait. We all are worried about somebody." Akeifa's eyes went dark and he took his knife, stabbing broccoli.

Naruto looked like he was going to explode. Sasuke looked at him, catching his eye, nodding slightly, eyes as dark as Akeifa's. Naruto flopped back on his seat, crossing his arms. "Damnit!"

********************

At five thirty seven, when Naruto was ready to jump off the jet, Akeifa had taken to stabbing the seats, Red was shifting angrily, and the vampires waited, the door opened. Stepping in, a large, burly man with scruffy brown facial hair and dark black glasses walked on. He was wearing blue jeans, brown work boots, and a blue flannel shirt. Behind him came four men in black motorcycle boots, blue jeans and black leather motorcycle jackets. Yami stood, bowing, as did Seto.

"Eh, don't give me that bowing bullshit Yami. How ya been?" He took the glasses off, revealing pale blue eyes. Extending a hand, Yami took it, shaking it. Turning to Seto, he shook his hand as well.

"Well, we could be better. How is America going?" Yami stood in front of Yugi. Yugi's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Eh, one nation, under God, tearing itself apart. Ya know, the usual." Looking around, he nodded. "These all of yours coming?"

Yami nodded and made introductions. "This is Naruto and Sasuke, shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This is Aeon, a dragon. There is Akeifa and Red, demons. Joey is a vampire like Seto and I. Damien is an angel. Ember, Roderic, Garnet, Quil, Kizsa, and Lyra are werewolves. Katsume, Snake, Hiro, Aster, Neko, and Mikain are wereleopards. Finally, Yugi..." he moved, exposing Yugi. "Yugi is a demigod."

Crowe's eyes widened slightly, then went back to normal. "Okay. I'll make the appropriate travel arrangements. Remember, you're responsible for this group. Where do you need to go?"

Yami looked around at his group. "I don't know..." He then proceeded to tell Crowe the story of what happened and why they were there in the first place. Crowe sat as the story was being told, his lackeys still standing behind him. Finally, at the end, he nodded.

"Now I see why you came here instead of Dyersburg." Crowe stared at Yami. "I will get you an unlimited pass."

Crowe turned and walked out, lackeys in the lead, pulling out his cellphone. Yami nodded, and everyone grabbed bags and headed out. It was a still night, and the temperatures were dropping. Yugi looked out...everything was so...small...this airport was no bigger than two city blocks. He followed Yami, everyone else following suit. Walking through the small terminal, he smiled at how...quaint...it was. There was a little restaurant they walked by that smelled of fried food that smelled...well, quite good actually. Looking at the sign, he saw that it said "Sandy's Place."

Walking out of the terminal, Yami saw that there were two dark grey vans sitting there, along with five motorcycles. Joey perked up at the motorcycles. Crowe turned to them. "I've secured these vans. Each seat twelve comfortably. Do you have American money, or do I need to convert?"

Yami looked at everyone, who looked back. Crowe nodded."Here." Handing a stack of bills to Yami, Yami handed him a pouch. Opening the pouch, Crowe smirked. "Keep the vans, too. Then we should be about even." Tossing the keys to Yami, he turned to get on the motorcycle as everyone started stowing bags. "Give me a couple minutes to get ahold of the other Masters."

Yami nodded, checking over the van. Opening the driver's side door, the new car smell infiltrated his nostrils. Everyone started piling in.

Crowe walked back up to Yami. "Got it done. You are clear everywhere but Washington, Massachusetts, and Michigan. Sorry, but those guys are assholes."

Yami nodded. "I will deal with them if we have to go there. Thank you, Crowe."

Crowe shrugged as Joey took the keys from Yami and climbed in the front seat, much to many protests. "Hey...I'm da only one from here!"

Crowe put on his sunglasses. Turning to go to his bike, he called to Yami. "Yami, the deal is that you report to me when you are done and leaving." Yami nodded.

Crowe started up the bike. As Yami was getting ready to crawl into the van, Crowe rode up by him. Stopping and taking Yami's arm, he spoke. "And then, Yami...we are even."

Yami nodded. "Agreed."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Walking in Memphis

 

"Must we listen to this song...again?" Seto argued irritably as Joey hit repeat and the CD started the song over again...Joey glared and sang louder...

Put on my blue suede shoes and I boarded the plane

Touched down in the land of the delta blues

In the middle of the pouring rain

"Well that would explain why I feel sick." Seto groused.

W.C. Handy, won't you look down over me?

'Cause I got a first class ticket and I'm as blue as a boy can be

I'm walking in Memphis

I was walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale

Walking in Memphis

But do I really feel the way I feel?

Seto sighed loudly, glaring at Joey. Joey kept his eyes on the road, singing louder.

Saw the ghost of Elvis down on Union Avenue

Joey curled his lip, very Elvis-esque

Followed him up to the gates of Graceland

Then I watched him walk right through

Now security they did not see him

They just hovered 'round his tomb

"That's pretty lax security." Seto stared out the windshield.

But there's a pretty little thing waiting for the king

Down in the jungle room

"Roar." Seto frowned.

Walking in Memphis

Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale

Walking in Memphis

But do I really feel the way I feel?

Seto mumbled, loudly, "Yes, I do. Quit. Singing."

They've got catfish on the table

"Which you can't eat." Seto cut his eyes to Joey, who ignored him.

They've got gospel in the air

And Reverend Green, be glad to see you

When you haven't got a prayer

"You don't pray." Seto growled.

You've got a prayer in Memphis

Now Muriel plays piano every Friday at the Hollywood

And they brought me down to see her and they asked me if I would

Do a little number and I sang with all my might

"Please don't." Seto pleaded.

She said, "Tell me are you a Christian child?"

And I said, "Ma'am I am tonight"

Seto tossed his phone on the dash, crossing his arms.

Walking in Memphis

Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale

"Beale is just a place for humans to get drunk." Seto complained.

Walking in Memphis

Do I really feel the way I feel?

Walking in Memphis

Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale

Walking in Memphis

Do I really feel the way I feel?

Oh, walking in Memphis

Joey went to hit repeat. Seto beat him to it and ripped the CD out of the player, rolling the window down and throwing the CD out the window. "Da fuq, Seto?" Joey growled. Seto went back to his cell phone, the light washing over his face as he scanned the internet. Joey gripped the steering wheel tighter and kept driving. "Asshole."

All of a sudden, Yugi started feeling like he was on a bumpy road. "Joey, what is going on? You are supposed to follow Interstate 55 to Memphis!"

"I am Yug'! The highway jest started being all bumpy!" Seto glared at the ceiling as if it was the ceiling's fault.

Yami closed his eyes. "This is such a long trip, and we are only about an hour and a half into it." Yugi leaned over on Yami in the back seat. "Yea. So, we gotta go meet Betty Lou Who?"

Yami pulled down the right side of his mouth. "Betty Sue. She is a very nice lady."

Yugi raised his right eyebrow so high it hid under his bang. "Uh-huh."

Akeifa and Red were sitting in the middle seat, thumb wrestling. Obviously they were taking out their frustrations, as several bone crushing pops were heard. Akeifa's voice counting to three could be heard, followed by a cackle when he won. They heard three pops on the seat followed by an "Oww" from Akeifa when Red hit Akeifa in the forehead (they assumed Red won those).

After about three hours of driving, they finally arrived in Memphis. Smiling at the Pyramid by the Mississippi River that shone silver in the moonlight, Yami started looking around. Finding the appropriate exit, he directed Joey on where to go. Pulling up in front of a spacious plantation style house, both vans parked, people piling out of the van. Stretching legs and arms, Yugi looked up when he heard an unmistakable southern drawl.

"YamYam!!" This larger, voluptuous woman who looked like she stepped out of a Civil War movie was walking down the steps. She had on a large pale peach southern belle dress, with what looked like a full hoop skirt, bustle, and lace around the sleeves. Her blond hair was in banana curls with peach ribbons interwoven. She had on white lace gloves that went to her wrist. Her skin was the color of ivory, and she smiled, showing off very white, very pointed teeth.

Yami smiled as Yugi stiffened. Bowing to her, he took her hand, kissing it. Ignoring the pain in his side from Yugi's elbow, he smiled at her. "It's been a very long time Betty Sue."

"It sure has, YamYam...I thought you had forgotten me." Putting on a playful pout, she looked around at everyone. Spotting Yugi, she let out a loud squeal. "Well isn't he just the cutest little thing!" And before Yugi could stop her, she had Pinched. His. Cheeks. He scowled mercilessly. Suddenly her eyes locked on someone else. "Setooooo, helllooooo!" Sauntering over to him, she held out her hand for him to kiss. Seto bowed, bending to take her hand. She pulled him, quick as a flash, into a hug. Seto looked disturbed beyond measure.

"Karma's a biiiitch..." Joey whispered, smirking as he turned to the van to start getting luggage.

After unloading the vans...which she insisted her servants do ("Why have servants if they don't serve?") they all settled around her table. Yami was the first to speak. "So, anything else about the power surge?"

"No, honey, nothing else. I got the reports for you so you can go investigate the area. I really wish you would make up with Deon. You could have flown in to Memphis and been here quicker." She waved an old lace fan in front of her face.

Yami's mouth set in a hard line. "He started this, I did not. And...I tried to apologize. He's the one that sent the hunter after me."

Betty Sue sighed. "Yes, but if you would have just told him that girl fell in your bed, he would have believed you instead of assuming you were bedding his mate."

Yugi felt the blood rise to his head and pound in his temples. Yami continued. "I have never been attracted to anyone besides my Aibou." Not looking at Yugi, Yami grabbed his hand. "Deon refused to listen."

"Well, in any event, you should make up with him. He is the Master of Dyersburg and a nice buffer between me and Crowe." Betty Sue took a sip of...something...out of a china tea cup with little blue flowers on it.

Yami sighed. "So, how is Orry?"

A flash of...something...crossed her eyes. Her smile slipped, but then came back full force. "He is out right now, but he can't wait to see you! He always talks about that chess game you and he played and he beat you at." She swallowed her drink hard.

Yami smiled. "It was a draw. Anyways, where are those documents?"

"Oh, yes...here let me get them for you." Motioning to a servant, they brought her a stack of papers. She motioned for them to give the papers to Yami. He took them, smiling.

"Thank you." Looking through the papers, he handed them to Seto and looked up at her, eyes dark. "Why didn't you tell me the power was centered there?" he spat.

Looking up, her eyes were sad. "I'm sorry. I had no choice."

All of a sudden, eleven silver arrows appeared from nowhere, dropping Ember, Katsume, Roderic, Garnet, Hiro, Quil, Aster, Neko, Kizsa, Lyra and Mikain with a perfectly aimed shot between the eyes for each at the same time.

Yami stood, rage brimming, pulling Yugi behind him. "Everiel."

Aeon, Naruto, and Sasuke got into attack stances, Aeon's arms forming into claws.

Seto stood in front of Joey, a blue light coming off of him.

Damien stood, rage in his eyes, his wings expanding.

Red stood, red wings ripping out of his shirt.

Akeifa smirked, silver wings flaring. "Bring it on, fucker."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meeting Everiel

Akeifa yelled, as he jumped towards Everiel. "Don't let him make you bleed! He's a fucking Vampire Demon!"

Red glowered, running for Everiel. Everiel laughed lightly, jumping out of the way. Red slammed into the wall, support beams buckling.

Yami and Seto ran, in perfect unison, towards Everiel. At the last possible moment, Seto disappeared, appearing behind Everiel, Yami in front. Striking their fists toward Everiel, he dissolved into a mist, slithering away. Reappearing in the corner, he laughed, a manic cackle. Five more beings, with dark eyes appeared, black wings slithering out of their backs.

Naruto yelled, crossing his fingers, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Forty Naruto clones appeared, thirty-eight rushing Everiel as two helped Naruto to form his rasengan. While the clones attacked, Sasuke formed his chidori and rushed at Everiel. Running in unison, Naruto and Sasuke struck Everiel at the same time. Spinning out of control, he slammed into the wall.

Red grabbed a lackey. Grinning a blood thirsty grin, Red opened his mouth, eyes black. "Cover your fucking ears!" Akeifa yelled as all quickly covered up their ears, except for Damien and Akeifa. Letting out a deafening roar, Red yelled right in the lackey's face. Right before their eyes, the lackey's head seemed to shrink, veins bulging, as the lackey's head exploded, blood, bone, and muscle flying. One eye went flying, landing near Akeifa. The other landed near Everiel. Red grabbed a second lackey and crushed his head like an orange. Completely covered in blood, Red turned, looking for another victim. Everiel dissipated into mist.

Seeing this, the lackeys started trying to run. "Oh, no ya don't." Akeifa smirked evilly, grabbing one as he ran by. Staring in his eyes, the lackey seemed to go limp, screaming in terror. As Akeifa leered, the lackey whimpered trying to run, but being unable to escape Akeifa's grasp, he instead started clawing at his eyes. After clawing those eyes out of the sockets, blood pouring down his face, Akeifa snapped the lackey's neck. Bending over, he picked up the eyeball, pocketing it.

Seto simply grabbed one, savagely puncturing it's neck. After tasting it, he offered it to Joey. Joey greedily grabbed it, drinking deeply.

Yami ran to the other. The lackey got a lucky kick in on Yami. Yugi's eyes blazed. Grabbing the lackey's arm, Yugi frowned. The lackey whimpered. Yugi's mouth formed into a thin line. Gripping the arm tighter, the lackey's face went white. Eyes bulging, he started to sweat. Grabbing the lackey's crotch, he gripped tightly, and pulled, blood pooling down the lackey's legs. Holding the lackey's testicles in his hand, he put them up in the lackey's face.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Him. And yes, I'm handing you your balls." The lackey went pale, passing out. Yugi threw the testicles on top of the lackey. Joey finished up with the other lackey, then went to feeding on the ball-less one.

Yami stood, eyes blazing. Betty Sue was cowering in a corner. Stalking over to her, Yami jerked her up by the arm. Fangs bared, he glared at her. "I thought we were friends." he growled.

Whimpering, genuine tears flowed down her face. "Th..they ha...ha..have Orry!" she wailed. Yami's face softened. Seto crossed his arms.

"Betty Sue, why didn't you just tell us?" Yami asked softer, but still with an edge to his voice. Betty Sue was sniffling.

"Who the fuck is Orry, and why the fuck are we not killing this bitch right now?" Akeifa was playing with the eyeball, tossing it back and forth between his hands. Looking at Red, he walked over. "Uh, big guy...ya got some brains in your hair...and maybe a piece of skull." Red ran a hand through his hair, flicking brains everywhere.

Yami stared at Betty Sue, who was covered in blood, blubbering. "Orry is her husband, and her sire."

Looking at Betty Sue, she looked up, eyes glassy. "Yami..I'm..I'm soo sorry...I..I didn't know what to do."

Yami looked at Betty Sue. "We'll get him back."

Betty Sue looked at Yami. "Really?" she sniffed.

Yami nodded. Yugi grabbed Yami's arm. "Can we speak, privately?" Leading Yami off, Yugi looked at him as they walked outside. "What the fuck is that about Yami?" Anger was brimming off of him.

Yami looked shocked at the anger. "What do you mean?"

Yugi glared. "She led us to slaughter. How can you trust her? You almost died because of her!"

Yami sighed, looking sadly at Yugi. "Aibou, I would do the same thing for you...I would do anything to save you...even betray Seto."

Yugi's eyes grew wide. "Yami, that's not right...he's family!"

Yami pulled Yugi into a hug, kissing him longingly. "Yes, but you are my world.”

Yugi looked down, ashamed. Yami put a finger under Yugi's chin, li ing it. Yugi looked at him with wide eyes. Bending down, Yami whispered, "Know what else?" Yugi stared at Yami, not blinking, shaking his head. Yami leaned so close...and kissed his nose.

Yugi pouted and turned away, stomping back into the house. Damien sighed, walking over to Yami. "I think that we may very well need to get moving..." Yami nodded.

"Everybody, load up. We're going to a hotel."

As they were ready to get into the van, Seto spoke up. "Perhaps we should shower here...so as not to get blood everywhere." Looking around at the rag tag bunch, all were indeed covered in some kind of blood...some more than others...but none as much as Red, who was living up to his namesake. Betty Sue ushered them to rooms, and everyone bathed quickly.

*************************

After about an hour and a half, everyone was clean and all started piling in one van, since there were now only eleven of them.

Driving through the dark night, the van was silent. Finally, Sasuke looked at Akeifa. "What's a vampire demon?" Naruto yawned, but looked up.

Akeifa crossed his arms, staring out the window. "A vampire demon is a bastard of a demon that, if it comes into contact and drinks some blood, can gain the powers of the poor sumbitch it is drinking from. So, I guess that's why that fucker didn't kill any of us...he wanted to get some of our powers for himself."

"So, wait...he's not a real vampire?" Naruto asked, scrunching up his forehead.

"No, blondie...they are called that cause they drink the blood." Akeifa huffed, pulling the eyeball out. Setting it on Naruto's hand, he started laughing. "Look, I got my eye on you!" He laughed quite loudly, enjoying his own joke.

Naruto scowled and scrunched down in his seat, crossing his arms. Sasuke sat, looking out in the dark night. Joey was still driving. "Uh, guys...where am I goin'?"

Yami chuckled. "I'll let you know where you need to turn." Joey nodded. After a few minutes, Yami sat up, giving directions. Pulling up in front of another large plantation a couple hours away, Yami stepped out. "Hopefully Jax will be here."

Stepping out of the van, Yugi looked up to see a medium height woman with dark red hair down to her mid back, dressed in black pants and a black form fitting shirt. Smiling at Yami, she looked over the group. "Looks like you all need to lay low." Her green eyes shone.

Yami smiled, eyes troubled. "Yes, we do."

"C'mon. But wait in the foyer for Edward."

Yami led everyone into the foyer and they stood, looking around at the comfortable room, decorated in rich reds, silvers, and blacks. Coming out of the shadows was a taller man with reddish brown hair and a goatee, blue jeans, and a long sleeved olive shirt, with no shoes or socks. Shaking Yami's hand, he never broke eye contact.

"Edward." Yami stated. "I believe you know some of my party, but the rest is..Akeifa, Red, Damien, Joey, and Yugi." He motioned to each as he introduced them.

Edward nodded to each. "What brings you here Yami? What trouble are you bringing to our door?"

Yami sighed. "We are trying to find Maelstrom."

Edward's face didn't change. "Who's that?"

Yami sighed more. Jax walked up. "Why don't you all come in, and you can let us know what's up. Crowe didn't say much, but we expected you...though not until tomorrow."

"Yea...well, Orry is missing and Everiel attacked."

Edward walked off, face not changing. Jax looked after him, then glared at Yami. "Why the hell did you bring him up?"

Yami frowned. "I'm sorry, but I am trying to be honest. Betty Sue set us up, I want to be transparent."

Jax frowned more. "Betty Sue isn't like that."

"Yes, but Everiel has Orry."

Jax's mouth formed a determined line. "Follow me." Taking everyone downstairs, she showed them rooms. "I'll get more information on Everiel and his plans. We'll have it by tonight. Sunrise is in an hour, so I would suggest staying here."

Nodding, everyone retired to their rooms with their partners, if applicable.

************************

"Do you think they're coming?" A timid voice questioned.

"Yes, they'll be here." A soft British voice answered.

"Well...half of them will be...I took out the other half." Everiel's menacing voice filled the dark room.

"W..who did you take out?" The soft British voice was full of worry.

"Don't worry about that. I killed eleven..at least I killed the white haired one."

Allea glared at the voice, as Ryou whispered, "I don't believe you."

"Really?" Everiel flipped on the light, making them all flinch.

Taking something out of his pocket, he tossed it to Ryou. Ryou looked at it, sobbing. It was Akeifa's eye.  
 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rogue Network

"Can I say dat dis is bullshit?" Joey growled for the twentieth time. Seto rolled over, one cobalt eye shining from the mass of bangs.

"Joey, Jax is the best rogue I know, and Edward the best assassin. They will get us information. Now be quiet, Puppy." Closing his eyes, he stretched, skin pulling taut over his muscles. Joey eyed his form greedily, but turned to the wall, for fear of losing track of his concentration...and his anger.

"Really? I thought dat Ji-Jin was da best." Joey wrapped his arms around himself, chubby arms haunting his memories.

"Really." Seto huffed, sitting up. "He was. Emphasis on was. So now they are." He stated this so matter of factly, Joey had to look up in surprise.

"Are you really dat unfeeling?" Joey frowned.

Seto frowned right back. "No, I'm not. However, I have seen a lot of people die. It's a fact of life. It's why I don't let most people close."

Joey looked curiously at Seto. "Den why me?" He turned, facing Seto.

Seto let out a long sigh, looking down. "I don't know. Probably because you are annoying."

Joey growled and tackled Seto. "You're such an ass at times, ya know dat?" Pinning Seto, he looked mildly pleased, until Seto flipped him, straddling Joey. Smirking, he leaned down. "What was that?" Seto asked, eyes twinkling.

Joey pouted. "Ya don't play fair. I can't try to legitimately get outta dis ting...cause I'd hurt ya."

Seto twerked his head to the le just the slightest. "All's fair in love and war." Sliding off Joey, he walked to the bathroom. "Time to get up and dressed, I hear movement."

Joey growled and stood, slipping on clothes.

******************************************

Everyone assembled rather quickly, as if they could just sense that it was time to meet up. Jax and Edward were there, in black pants and long, black sleeved shirts. Yami walked to them. "Good evening. Were you able to find out anything?"

Jax nodded. "Last time Maelstrom was seen here was about three years ago. She bought up a lot of property, but never explained why. She's been gathering henchmen from hell..." Jax eyed Akeifa and Red. Akeifa tossed the eyeball up in the air, catching it and smiling. Red held his ground. "And Everiel decided to help her...along with some one else that no one can seem to get a name of."

Yami turned, pacing. "Wonderful. Just wonderful. Do we know where she bought this property?"

Jax looked to Edward. He handed Yami a stack of papers. Yami took them, looking through them. Yugi peered over his shoulder, seeing they were all color printouts from the internet; it looked like Google Earth.

Raising an eyebrow, Yami held up the papers in his right hand. "Are these the locations?"

Edward nodded. Yami bowed. "Thank you both. Do we know why Everiel is helping her? He's usually a lone wolf."

"Everiel is working with someone called Orochimaru."

Naruto and Sasuke stood, anger flaring off of him. "That bastard!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's fists were starting to show white knuckles. Turning to Yami, Naruto glared. "That's why the girls were taken. Orocimaru is a former ninja of the Leaf. He became power hungry, obsessed with immortality, and went rogue, forming his own village, The Sound Village. He's a lying snake who can't be trusted!"

Yami nodded, taking all this in. "It seems that there may be more at play than we knew before. Thank you Jax, anything else?"

Jax shook her head no.

 

"Now." He crossed his arms, papers still in his right hand, "What do we owe you?"

Edward looked right at Yami as Jax looked slightly uncomfortable. "I get Everiel."

Yami didn't even blink. "Fine."

Nodding, Edward walked off. Jax sighed. "Ok, well, we have food if you all would like to eat before leaving. Oh, and Yami..." Yami turned to her, a questioning look on his face, "we have black tea, especially for you." She smirked, Yami rolled his eyes.

**********************************************

Standing around eleven graves, there was silence. Each person grieved or paid respects in their own way. Yugi was crying for his fallen prowl, as was Joey. Yami looked pained at the fallen werewolves. Seto stood by impassively. Looking to Snake, Yugi sniffed. "W..would you let Alpha know?"

Snake nodded, saying nothing. Alpha, five of ours are dead. I am the only one left. All the wolves perished. The vampires, ninjas, and demons are still alive.

The pain could be felt through the link. Th...thank you...We will give a proper ceremony when you return. P..please return.

Snake said nothing, stared at the graves. The wind whipping through his shoulder length hair, the eyepatch covering his right eye hiding the tear that slipped out.

*************************************************

Back in the van, all crammed in one, Aeon was the first to speak. "How do we know this information is right and that we aren't walking into a trap?"

Naruto grunted. "With Orochimaru, it probably is a trap." Sasuke said nothing, eyes dark.

Yami pulled Yugi into his lap, running fingers down Yugi's arm gently. "Jax is involved in the Rogue Network. Their information is top notch, and very expensive. I have never had wrong information from them."

Red simmered in anger, stewing in his seat. Damien scooted away half an inch, eyeing Red out of the corner of his eye.

Akeifa sat, looking out the window. He was half listening to the conversation, but his mind drifted to Ryou. Fists balling, he glared into the night. They better not have touched him, or he would destroy them.

Snake sat, taking all of this in. He was angry that his comrades were taken down, angry that they didn't have a proper burial, and just angry in general. He understood time constraints and the importance of the living, but he did not appreciate the inability to mourn the dead. He kept twirling his lucky bullet in his hand, glaring out at the night.

*********************************************

Sitting up, Allea looked worriedly at the two ninjas. They still were not awake. She had already tried to heal them, but a powerful magic bound them to unconsciousness. Looking to Kurasha, she frowned at the female dragon, bound in binding chains, welts starting to appear where the chains had rubbed. Holding Joto, Allea fed the baby, who was giggling. She was thankful that they left the baby with them...she could not imagine the horrors her mind would conjure if she couldn't see that sweet baby. Ryou had walked over, looking at Allea.

"D..do you think that is Key's eye?" he mumbled, hair in his face, voice barely above a whisper.

"No, Ryou...I don't. I really don't. I think they are messing with you. Akeifa is a dangerous demon, and I do not believe that Everiel could ..." quickly, Allea handed the baby to Ryou as the door opened. Turning, she glared at Everiel.

He smirked. "My, my...not a warm welcome, is it Allea?"

She said nothing, crossing her arms, stepping in front of Ryou.

"Do you know why we don't shackle you?" he questioned, quietly.

Allea said nothing, not giving him bait.

Slamming a hand toward her, power flew from his palm and she flew backwards, bones crunching against the wall.Nausea welled up in her as her vision swam. She dare not use her powers, she didn't want them to know that whatever force field they had was not stopping her nor impeding her magic as it had Ryou's.

He walked over to her. "Because you're a fallen angel. You're weak. You couldn't even protect yourself...you had to have Red do that for you." Kicking her, she heard a snap and felt a rib dislodge. Coughing, she heard Ryou gasp, stepping towards her. She held out a hand to stop him.

Standing gingerly, holding her rib, she stared at Everiel, saying nothing.

Walking over, he punched her right in her solar plexus, making her gasp for air, knees buckling. Falling to the ground, catching herself with her hands, her hair hung in her face. Stepping over her, Everiel crouched, dropping something at her feet. "No one is going to protect you now." he whispered, before getting up and walking out. Blinking back the tears, Allea looked at what had been thrown down. Gasping, gagging, and starting to sob, she held a human finger with a silver ring with a deep red stone...a ring she had given Red.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Bread Crumbs

"I'm stoppin' here." Joey announced.

Seto looked at his phone. "We are about a mile away from the first house."

Nodding, Yami looked at everyone. "Are we all ready to go?"

Every head nodded. Yami looked back at them all, nodding as well. As they all got out of the van, they headed north silently.

Slinking up silently on the house was actually quite easy. Joey had somehow become more graceful in his transition to daywalker. As the group spread out, they circled the house. Red's wings ripped from his back, as did Akeifa's. Glowering, they flew silently towards the house. Yami sighed. Those two were ready for a fight.

After surveying the quite empty looking house, it was decided that they would go in through the basement. Akeifa flew to the roof, much to Yami's dismay. Ok, so everyone but Akeifa would go in through the basement. Rounding to the door, the vampires dissolved into mist, sliding under the door. Damien, Snake, Naruto, Sasuke, and Aeon waited until the door swung silently open. Slinking in, the inky darkness bled into the night of the open door. There was a smell of death, decay, and leather. As they snuck around the house, they were keenly listening for any sound. Naruto looked to Sasuke. "Don'tcha think that no sound is suspicious?" he whispered. Sasuke nodded, kunai at the ready.

Yugi walked near the back, while Seto walked near the front. Yami brought up the rear, checking behind them to make sure that someone or something did not crawl behind them. As they reached the back of the house, Sasuke motioned for all to stop. As the entourage stopped, Sasuke motioned to a door where there was a crack of faint light seeping from underneath.

Listening at the door, they heard quiet sobbing. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto slammed through the door. Blinking, Ryou looked up. "No!" He yelled. Naruto looked up, blinking, as the ceiling started to cave. Red surveyed the scene and rushed in past Naruto, shoving him out as he ran for Ryou. The ceiling collapsed.

***************

After the dust cleared, all anyone saw was rubble. "Nooooo!!" Yami yelled, starting to hurl pieces of ceiling out of the way.

Seto sighed. "Cousin, you know he couldn't have survived that collapse." Yami dug anyway. Seto nodded his head, but started digging as well.

*****************

Hearing his lover's scream, Akeifa flew down, finding his party standing on the rubble that was a ceiling, and a frantic Yami scrambling through rubble. Akeifa's eyes went dark. Scanning the rubble, he searched. Damien said nothing, but was poised, ready.

"Where the fuck is he?" Akeifa growled, becoming frantic. Throwing pieces, people dodging ceiling parts, Akeifa looked like a wild animal searching. "Not again Lock...not again..." His voice was shaking.

******************

Covering Ryou's body with his, Red looked down. The boy looked tired, minor scratches, but he should be okay. Listening, he heard scuffling above him, and Akeifa's frantic voice. Rising up, he protected Ryou. crawling out of the rubble. When he stood, he realized that he came out behind them all, and he could see the rescue attempts. Walking over, none too quietly, he tapped Akeifa's shoulder. Akeifa turned around, seeing Ryou, he looked to Red, then Ryou, then Red. He grabbed Ryou. "Thank you." Turning, he saw Damien approach. "Heal him?" Akeifa asked in a rather pleading voice. Damien nodded, running hands over him. Ryou started to stir, coughing a bit. Opening chocolate eyes, he just stared at Akeifa. Akeifa gently picked him up, hugging him.

"Lock, are you okay?" Akeifa stared with worried eyes. Ryou nodded, smiling, hugging Akeifa.

"Key, I thought you were dead...this man handed me your eye." Tears slipped from Ryou's eyes.

Yami came over. "Ryou, I am pleased you are well, but where is everyone else?"

Ryou sniffled. "I...I don't know...they took everyone else, leaving me in this room alone. Yami! Maelstrom took over Betty Sue's body! You can't trust her if you meet her. They kept us in her basement!"

The silence that crashed over the people as the wave of realization was deafening.

Red trembled, rage coursing through him. Looking to Red, Ryou swallowed. "Red...she's alive. She is taking care of the baby. They've left Joto with us. Allea still had her powers."

Red glowered, crushing a chunk of concrete like it was nothing.

Yami came up, looking at Red. "We will find her, I promise you that."

Akeifa walked up to Red. "You saved Ryou, I am in your debt. I promise you, we will find her. We will bring her back to you, alive and well. I swear that."

Red stared at Akeifa, saying nothing.

**************************

"Do you think they fell for it?" Staring at the blond, the tall black haired female checked the surroundings. Ravyn still wasn't used to the body jumping, so she has been choosing women who resembled her prior self.

"Of course they fell for it. Yami treated me like we were old friends." Maelstrom smirked.

"What about Everiel? What do you plan to do with him?" Satisfied that no one was around, she turned back to the blond.

"He has some very special skillsets. I want him to absorb the others powers so I can take him over, of course." Looking at her peach colored nails, Maelstrom wrinkled her nose. She hated pink. And peach. And anything really girly.

"Why did you leave the boy?"

"Are you questioning my every move?" Eyes narrowed dangerously.

"N...no, of course not...I just don't understand why we worked so hard to get them to just leave one behind..." The raven haired Amazon backed up slightly.

Ignoring the dark girl, Maelstrom sighed. "Now, I want you to go keep Orochimaru occupied until I get what I need." Maelstrom stood. "I have more things to do."

Bowing, the girl left. Maelstrom stood, looking out the window. If I can just get them to the Summit... Smirking, she picked at the lace on her dress. This body was very useful...even if she did have to deal with lace and being called Betty Sue. Smirking, she looked in the mirror. They had been right over their comrades and didn't even know.

She was proud of herself for the success of the obvious. Now...narrowing her eyes, she started to think...Where would they go next??? Fluffing her hair, fixing the peach makeup, she smirked and looked out at the debauchery occurring on the street below. I always loved Bourbon Street.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Pit Stop

"So, where to now?" Seto asked, looking through the pictures. "Ryou, did they say anything you can remember about where they were going?"

Ryou was sitting next to Akeifa, between Akeifa and Red. "They didn't really talk much around us." the white haired spellcaster responded.

Sitting in the back, Damien was staring out the window. Something about this whole situation did not sit well with him. Maelstrom taking captives, making them run all over the United States...it all seemed so...pointless; a red herring.

Yami sat silently, arms crossed. His brain was trying to process this situation. Where next, indeed... Yugi yawned.

Snake pulled out a cigar lighting it. As the smoke curled around his head, he cracked the window for the smoke to be pulled out. Deep in thought, he said nothing.

Joey was deathly silent. He hadn't said anything since leaving the house. Seto's eyes kept cutting to him, but Joey stared into the dark, silent. Seto was worried, to say the least. Joey was never quiet.

"Is everyone okay? How was she able to move you all so fast?" Naruto asked the question he had been wanting to ask since seeing Ryou, but not being able to be heard over all the chaos.

Ryou sighed. "I don't know...she had a force field around us, so I couldn't cast. Your ninjas are still unconscious but fine, being fed, and taken care of. Joto was fine, and, like I said, for some reason Allea wasn't affected. However, they were very careful to make sure we were fed well. The only one that has been in...everyone is fine." Ryou uncomfortably looked away.

"The only one that has been what?" Naruto pushed.

"I..I don't know if it's accurate, as I don't know what exactly happened to the ninjas, so my statement would be false." Ryou stammered, worriedly wringing his hands. Seto's eyes snapped up.

Akeifa sighed. "Lock, spill it...otherwise someone in this fucker's gonna die."

Ryou bowed his head. "The only one to have been hurt was Allea, physically. She was thrown against a wall, kicked, and hit in her solar plexus." he whispered, scooting away from Red into Akeifa's lap. Everyone heard snapping as the arm rest was ripped off.

There was an angry silence in the van. Finally, it was Joey who broke the silence. "Dere usin' da people as bread crumbs...as a trail." Joey growled. "She's leadin' us somewhere. Leavin' just enough to keep us goin'." Seto's eyes grew wide at Joey's revelation. Mutt was much smarter than he gave himself credit for.

Seto picked up a picture they had gotten from Jax. "Let's head to Georgia. There is a small business here that looks promising."

Joey stopped to get gas as everyone piled out to go in and get various snacks, relieve themselves, and just to stretch their legs. Standing out by the van, Seto walked over to Joey. "We are going to find her, Puppy." Seto whispered, looking to Joey. Joey's eyes were hard.

"And what if we don't, Seto? I failed her. I'm her dad an' I couldn't protect her." Joey wrapped his hands under his armpits as a cool breeze came through.

"Hey...I failed her too then. I wasn't able to protect her either." Seto said quietly, reaching out to run a hand down Joey's arm.

"Ya didn't fail her. Ya don't owe her anyting...I'm da one who is supposed ta always be dere for her...and I fucked up." Joey's voice shook in anger as unwanted memories plagued his brain. A sweet smile ran through his head. I am so sorry Serenity.

Seto stepped back as if slapped. Eyes cold, he turned and walked away without another word, his trench coat flapping in the breeze.

***********************

Aeon had been about to come around the van when she heard it. The small mewling sound. Turning, she looked for the source of the sound. Holding the bag of chips and the bottle of water in her hands, she headed off towards the sound. It sounded like a kitten. Rounding the corner, she ran right into a man...whimpering, she tried to back away, only to back into the arms of the thin brown haired lady.

"You are in such trouble." The man said, slipping golden cuffs on Aeon's arms before Aeon realized it. With a wince, she realized they were anti transforming bracelets. Looking in terror at the man, he stood, nose to nose. "Where is Kurasha?" Whimpering, Aeon shook her head side to side. "One. Last. Time. Where is Kurasha?" He squeezed her arms, forming a bruise.

"I...I don't know." Aeon whispered. "We are trying to find her. Please, Ciacto, let me find her."

Smirking, Ciacto held her arm tighter. "Oh...you will find her." As his body started melting away, forming a shapeless gray form, Aeon opened her mouth to scream. The brown haired woman covered Aeon's mouth. As all the color started to leave Aeon's body, the gray mass that Aeon called Ciacto started to reform into a human shape. As all the color and life drained from Aeon, Ciacto looked to the other girl. "Check her pockets. Then, destroy her."

Nodding the woman searched through the clothes as she handed them to Ciacto. After finishing the transformation, Ciacto looked to the girl. "How do I look?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "Don't forget the voice."

Ciacto nodded. "How about now?"

"Sounds good Aeon. Don't forget your snacks." Picking up the water and chips, she handed them to Aeon.

The doppelganger smiled. "Thanks."

*************************

Yugi crawled back into the van, Yami right behind him. No one else was there, and Seto and Joey were talking outside. Sitting down, Yugi looked at Yami. "You need to feed." he said gently.

Yami nodded. "But I worry about draining you, Aibou." he murmured.

Yugi smiled. "I think I will be okay." The amethyst shone up at Yami as he leaned his head over, exposing his neck and the carotid. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Yami nodded. Leaning over, he sunk his fangs deep in Yugi's neck as he grabbed Yugi's waist. Yugi let out a moan as he suddenly felt his member twitch at the feeling of Yami's hands on his body and teeth in his neck.

Yami's eyes rolled back in his head. The taste was more exquisite than before, power sizzling through it now, along with innocence, sweetness and the essence of Yugi. Gripping Yugi's waist, Yami pulled him close. Pulling away, eyes dark, Yami stopped.

"Please...Yami.." Yugi whimpered, reaching for Yami. Swallowing hard, Yami looked around. There was a small park behind the gas station. Grabbing Yugi, he sped to the park, behind a tree. Laying Yugi down, he quickly disrobed Yugi and himself. Knowing the need for speed, efficiency, as well as the need of the lovers themselves, he quickly filled Yugi, pounding over and over until both released. Sweating, Yami smiled down at Yugi. "Sorry for the quickie. We had better get back."

Yugi nodded, grinning. "Quickies are okay." Winking, he quickly started putting his clothes on, and they appeared behind the van right as Red had walked up to it. Yami and Yugi climbed in, Red behind them, shutting the door.

Settling behind Aeon, Snake, and Damien, Yugi leaned on Yami as Red sat down as well., next to Yami. Naruto, Sasuke,and Ryou sat in the front seat as Akeifa sat on the floor, leaning against Ryou's legs. Seto was in the passenger seat up front again. Joey climbed into the driver's seat.

Joey looked up in the mirror, verifying that everyone was in the van. "Everybody ready ta go?" Hearing no disagreement, Seto looking at his phone, Joey headed off, turning the heater on as it was a cool night. No one in the van smelled the rancid smell of burning flesh that had started to waft from behind the gas station.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Melting Ice

LEMON WARNING AT ############## DON'T LIKE, TOO YOUNG, DON'T READ.

 

The silence was truly deafening. Joey could pick up on it now. Seto had not said one word to him since the gas station and that was over five hours ago. Cutting his eyes over to Seto, Seto had his eyes trained on his phone. Joey sighed. "You okay?" he whispered.

Seto looked up, eyes cold. "Of course, why wouldn't I be? I don't seem to care about anyone or anything."

Joey pulled back as if slapped. Yami rolled his eyes. Not now, Seto...we don't need the extra drama.

Shut the fuck up, Cousin. This is not your conversation.

Yami glowered. Yugi looked up, worriedly. Yami just shook his head slightly. Yugi snuggled down in the seat. Looking at his cousin, Yami sighed. "Joey, take a right up here on Cedar drive. There's a bed and breakfast that's friendly to vampires; it's getting late, the sun will be coming up soon."

Joey nodded, taking the directions given and pulling in front of a lovely Victorian house with fresh paint and new furniture on the outside. Getting out, Yami walked in as everyone else piled out stretching limbs. Walking inside, he rang the bell at the counter. An older man came out, smiling at Yami. "Can I help you sir?"

Yami smiled. "Do you have any rooms for vampires?"

Smiling, the keep looked at his computer. "Yes, sir...we have two."

Yami pulled out his wallet. "Okay, we will take those. Do you have any other rooms available? No special requirements needed."

Looking, the man smiled. "We have two more rooms."

Yami nodded, handing over cash. "We'll take them."

Coming out after taking care of the paperwork, Yami looked at everyone. "I could only get 4 rooms; 2 vampire, 2 non."

Seto nodded, grabbing their bags and walking in, finding his way to a room. Joey followed mutely. Yami looked back at them and sighed. He grabbed his bags and headed in as well.

The others looked around, figuring out how to divide up the arrangements. It was finally decided that Red, Damien, and Snake would stay in one room, Aeon, Naruto, and Sasuke would be in the other. Akeifa declared that he and Ryou would camp outside.

*************************

Seto said nothing as he sat his bag down, going to the bathroom. Joey came in and sat down on the bed, waiting for Seto to come out. Upon coming back to the room, he looked at Joey and walked past him to the coffin in the corner, not saying a word. Joey sighed. "Are ya gonna tell me what da hell is goin' on?"

Seto stopped, facing the coffin. Slowly turning around, his voice cold, "Nothing is wrong. We are just going after your child." His voice could have cut a diamond.

Joey looked confused. "Wha' are you talkin' about?"

Seto's eyes flashed cold. "I have no obligation to Joto." he sneered.

Joey's face held confusion, then recognition. Head bowed, he stood, walking over to Seto. "M' sorry, Seto. I didn' mean it...I was hurt and not thinkin'. She's as much your girl as mine." Eyes pleading, he looked up to Seto. Seto could feel the remorse through their link. He held Joey.

"I miss her too, Mutt." Bending down, he gently kissed Joey. Joey's eyes closed and he growled with need. With all that had been going on, he and Seto hadn't been intimate in a while.

Looking at Seto, he whimpered. "Love me?" he asked. Seto knew exactly what was meant and picked Joey up, laying him on the bed.

##########################################

Leaning down, Seto met Joey's lips, kissing them gently. Gently smoothing the hair out of Joey's face, he leaned down,kissing slowly and sensually on that tender neck. Joey moaned, arching his neck towards Seto. "Ah, Seto, uh..." Joey grabbed Seto's neck, running a hand through Seto's hair. Kissing down the neck to the junction of the neck and shoulder, Seto bit gently. Joey's eyes flew open and then slid closed, whimpering.

Grabbing Seto's shoulders, he whimpered, fighting for access to Seto's lips. Seto looked up, smirking lightly. "Aww, is my puppy whimpering?" He whispered. Joey took the advantage to capture Seto's lips. Kissing him, he worked on taking off Seto's shirt. Tossing it carelessly aside, he started running fingers down Seto's chest. Goosebumps appeared on Seto as his eyes darkened.

Seto pulled Joey's shirt off. Kissing down Joey's abdomen, Seto smirked looking up at Joey. "A bit excited, are we?" as he rubbed his mouth over the cloth covered erection. Joey groaned lowly, dark eyes staring at Seto. Seto smirked, working Joey's pants off. As Joey's member sprung to attention in the breeze, Seto licked him lightly, earning another low groan from Joey. "You are going to be interesting when you hit rutting season." Seto observed lustfully. Joey just twisted his head back and forth, eyes closed, moaning.

Smiling at his lover's predicament, he slowly enveloped Joey's length, expertly running his tongue around Joey's shaft, making Joey grip the sheets, moaning loudly. "Ah...Seto..feels so good..." He bucked upwards, Seto smoothly keeping the motion going. "Please, Seto.." he whimpered.

Seto's shaft twitched at the moan and plea. Looking down on his lover, he quickly slipped off his pants, sliding into his lover, pounding and thrusting against Joey. Quickly, both released.

#################################

Laying down next to Joey, Seto pulled Joey into his arms. Missing their babygirl, both went to sleep.

***********************************

Akeifa stared at Ryou as he made a makeshift tent in the woods. "Now...tell me what really fucking happened, Lock."

Ryou looked up at Akeifa. "Key, what I have told you is the truth. I'm quiet because I don't understand any of it." Troubled, Ryou looked down at his hands.

Akeifa sighed, pulling Ryou next to him and up into his lap. "I don't understand, either. But I can't help but be happy you're back." Nuzzling his neck, he held Ryou. "Go to sleep, I don't need it at all, it's just an enjoyable hobby. I'll protect you." Ryou settled into Akeifa's lap, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep for the first time in a very long time.

******************************

The day passed rather uneventfully. The ninjas slept to prepare to be up all night. Red slipped out and destroyed many trees in a forest to relieve frustration. Nearing twilight, Damien came out to find Red. Red had smashed yet another tree. Damnit, where is she?

Suddenly, Damien stood tall, eyes widening with fear.

"What?" Red growled.

Damien just looked at Red. Damien had just felt Allea die.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Carnage

Red looked at Damien, knowing something was wrong. "Speak, Angel." The deep voice commanded. Akeifa peeked out of the woods, holding Ryou who had just woken up. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that something bad was about to happen.

"Fuckin' great." Akeifa growled. He could tell that something bad had happened. He just didn't know what. Damian's whole demeanor had changed in the blink of an eye. There was an edge to his body, a hum of nervousness about him. Making sure Ryou was awake, with ears covered, Akeifa grabbed his dagger and crouched, waiting.

Damien averted his eyes, cowering. "Red, I...I don't know that this is true. It's just a feeling I got. I have been so nervous, my mind could be..."

"Speak!" Red roared. "I have no time for your whimpering."

Wincing at the yell, Damian sighed. "It's Allea, I can't feel her anymore."

"Ah, fuck me all the fucking way to Fuckville!" Akeifa muttered. Of all the stupid fucking ways to tell Red...

Red looked at Damien, his face, well...red. "Run." is all Red said.

************************************************

As everyone was loading up in the van, Akeifa flew in. "Shit's going down! Red's fucking lost it!" he yelled, dropping off Ryou and then flying away. All heads snapped up. This was bad...

***************************************************

Damien was dodging trees, rocks, bits of earth, all trying to stay out of Red's way, but also follow him. Red had stormed off towards ... Damien had no clue where. Red was just storming off. Trying to keep pace, he heard movement behind him and saw that the rest of the group was trying to close the gap, some faster than others. He was a good mile behind Red.

Yami easily reached Damien, as did Seto. Looking at Damien, Yami asked, "What happened?"

Flying, dodging, Damien kept his eyes forward. "I felt Allea die. Red forced me to explain. I told him I couldn't feel her anymore...and he became like this." Suddenly, all saw Akeifa land in front of Red, stopping Red momentarily.

"Out of my way, demon." Red snarled, knuckles white, face twisted in rage. Everyone in the group was developing a headache.

Akeifa stood his ground. "No. Listen to me. I don't know if she's dead or not. But crashing ..." Red had grabbed Akeifa, slamming him into the ground beside him. Red kept going. Akeifa stood, shaking the dirt o of him, a hand out to Ryou to stop, as Ryou was trying to reach Akeifa. Running and leaping on Red's back, he put his arms around the giant's neck. "Fucking stop and listen to me..." Red slung Akeifa around until finally he slung him off, into the bottom of a cliff facing, which started to crumble.

The rest of the group was following, but trying to keep their distance and figure out how to subdue the irate demon. Ryou came up to Yami. "Please, help me get there. I think I know a way." Yami looked skeptically at Ryou, whose chocolate eyes were pleading. Finally, shaking his head, he agreed, and put Ryou on his back as he sped forward towards the battle raging ahead.

Akeifa had gotten back in front of Red. While not stopping Red, he was effectively slowing the large man down. "How the fuck are you going to find her crashing through the woo...oooof." An arm caught Akeifa in the solar plexus, sending him flying backwards.

"Allea's pregnant." A soft voice said, but it rang out clearly in the night. Red stopped. Turning around, hazel eyes going black, Red looked at the group.

Ryou motioned for Yami to stop, and he did. Getting off of Yami's back, Ryou stood in front of Yami, between Yami and Red. "She's pregnant. Not very far along at all. However, she is indeed pregnant. Damien...can you feel her baby?"

Damien stopped, concentrating. Yes..yes, there...faintly...he could feel that trace that was Allea but also..wasn't. Opening his eyes, he smiled. "Yes, I can!"

Ryou looked to Red. "So that means Allea is still alive...perhaps the force field is simply breaking Damien's connection."

Damien looked thoughtful. "Or, Allea could be trying to break the connection. It is said that certain angels can do that, but I've never known Allea to be able to do it. Of course, Allea does a lot of things I never thought she could do."

Red was shaking. Akeifa got up and warily circled Red. "Okay, you big fucker. Now...just calm the fuck down and let's go back to the fucking sardine can that everyone calls a fucking van, and let's go find this bitch and get Allea and your your little demonangel back." Akeifa kept one eye warily on Red.

Red looked from Damien, to Ryou, to Akeifa. Eyes in the utmost pain, he closed his eyes and nodded.

********************************

Allea looked around, holding Joto. Kurasha was still chained, looking like she was in pain. The ninjas were still out, and Allea was growing more concerned every moment about them. She also had no idea where Ryou was...that concerned her. When they split the group, she had hoped that no one would be left alone...but that was not the case.

Rocking the baby, she sat on the bed. What am I going to do??? Suddenly, an idea came to her. It was a long shot, but it was all she had. Using all of her concentration, she shut o her link to Damien. Now...if Damien would only remember....

"How come you can find me so easily?" The brown haired angel pouted, as the red haired cherub came up laughing.

"I have a connection to you, Allea. We were born at the same time, so I can always feel you. That's the way of all angels...we are created in twos."

"No fair, Damien, you are cheating!" she pouted.

He laughed. "I don't focus on it...but it just helps me know if I'm close."

Looking up curiously, Allea studied Damien. She had known him for..well, 8 cycles now. She never knew he could do that...she couldn't feel him...or could she? She did always seem to know when he was coming to visit...

"So I can tell where you are too, huh?" Allea queried.

"Sure. That's what I just said." Damien looked at her, confusion on his face.

"No...I mean, if I concentrate really hard, I could like...pinpoint where you were...right?" Allea asked.

Recognition dawned on Damien's face. "Yea, I suppose so. I've never done it. I am sure you would have to meditate, but then yea..you could find me." Damien smiled. "My turn to hide."

Sitting down, meditating, thinking only of him...suddenly she could see him. He was in a tower...in the west tower, to be precise. Smirking, Allea opened her eyes and headed to the west tower.

They hadn't played hide and seek in so long, she didn't even know if Damien would remember. So..she hoped her nudge would remind him. She'd give it another few minutes and then...kissing Joto's head, she sung to the baby quietly.

**********************************

Things are getting...complicated. Maelstrom looked around the room. Ravyn sat next to her, painting a canvas with dark hues. Zorc was laying on a couch, stuffing himself with fruit. She had no idea where Orochimaru was, and frankly, she was fine with that. That guy gave her the creeps.

She didn't know how much longer she could keep the ninjas under. She may have to leave one of them next...but if so...which one...

Clicking on the news, Maelstrom flipped through the channels. Boring reality show about some stupid celebrities thinking their lives were more interesting than they were. Boring game show about middle class people trying to get free money. Boring news reports of some land being cleared in Georgia. No one knew how a 20 acre swath was cleared, and no one had any reports of building permits for anything. Boring infomercial on how to make your man last longer. Turning off the television, she flung the remote onto the couch. It was getting close to time to make her next move.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Bloodhound

The van was deathly silent as it drove through the night. They were close to the property in the picture Seto had decided they should go to, though they had no idea if that was close to the other members or if they were on a wild goose chase. He just wished they had a lead...something.

Damien was sitting in the van, eyes closed, relaxing. Suddenly, Damien felt Allea almost slam into him. Sitting upright, he looked around, confused. At that same time, "I Apologize" by Five Finger Death Punch came ringing through the still night. Yami grabbed his phone, answering it. "Hello Valon. How is it going in Domino?" Yami listened intently to the voice on the other end. Nodding he was agreeing with whatever was being said. "Sure, that's fine. Yes, put a GPS on it so we can track it. Thanks, Valon. No..not yet. Okay." Closing the phone, Yami leaned over, kissing Yugi's temple.

Damien then sat up straight, startling Akeifa. "What the fuck, you crazyass redhaired flying freak?" Grumbling, he warily watched Damien. Damien closed his eyes, sitting like a monk in an old kung fu movie, minus the crossing legs bit. Everyone but Joey just kind of looked at Damien.

Damien opened his eyes two minutes later. "New Orleans." he said with finality.

Everyone looked at him. Joey frowned. "Uh, we are heading away from New Orleans, Damien."

"Then turn around. Allea is in New Orleans." Red glowered at Damien, a tiny ray of hope in his eyes.

"How do you know that?" Seto clipped.

"Just like I can feel Allea...if I meditate, I can pinpoint where she is. We used to do it all the time when we played hide and seek as kids. She did block herself from me. I just felt her reconnect. I believe she was trying to get my attention by cutting me off. She is in New Orleans." Damien said with certainty.

Akeifa huffed. "Bloody fucking fine time to remember that tidbit, asshat." Ryou looked disapprovingly at Akeifa. Akeifa rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Joey turned the van around at the next exit and started heading for New Orleans.

***********************************************************

Stopping for gas again, everyone piled out. Yugi and Yami went into the convenience store as everyone else was milling around. "Know what you want to snack on, Aibou?" Yugi looked around, eyeing the snacks. Nibbling on his lip adorably, he finally picked out some peanut butter M&Ms. Yami wrinkled his nose and got some salt and vinegar potato chips. Both got strawberry lemonades. Heading to the checkout, the cashier smiled, ringing them up.

Yugi grinned at the cashier. She seemed to be having a good time, she was dancing a little bit to the music playing in the background, her rainbow colored hair bobbing and her long neon orange nails flashing in the lights as she punched buttons on the computer. Handing back the change, she nicked Yugi, a bit of blood dripping. Yami's back went rigid. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!!!" she looked truly apologetic. Yugi flinched and looked down at his finger.

It was just a tiny scratch, not much blood at all. Yugi smiled at her. "It's okay, I'm fine." She was rummaging through a drawer and pulled out a bandaid.

"I'm so sorry." she looked ready to cry. Yugi put a hand on Yami to calm him down and smiled gently at the girl.

"It's really okay." he said. Grabbing the items, and the band aid, he and Yami headed out.

Once outside, Yami looked at Yugi. "Aibou, are you okay?"

Yugi grinned up at Yami. "Yea, it's just a little cut, Yami." He sat his items in the seat, and put on the band aid soas not to tempt his lover with the smell of his blood. Grabbing his items, they got in the van.

****************************************************

"Mistress." the voice called into the darkness.

Maelstrom opened her eyes. "Yes, Brian, what is it?" She looked over at the demon and smiled. She sent him on a mission, and from the look on his face, he was a success. But...what was he wearing?

"I have found out what you required from me." He bowed.

Maelstrom raised an eyebrow. He seems...different. "Yes, what did you find?"

Brian raised his eyes to her. "He is Osiris."

Maelstrom rolled her eyes. "And how do you know this definitively?" she asked, analyzing him.

"I have tasted his blood. He is Osiris." Brian said with certainty.

"Well, this makes things more difficult..." she looked Brian over, seemingly coming to a resolution. "Do you know where they were headed next?"

Brian frowned, shaking his head no. "I could not follow them without arousing suspicion."

Sighing, Maelstrom motioned for Brian to come over to her. "Well, you did get me invaluable information. You deserve your reward. Come here." She bared her neck to him.

Brian hungrily came to her, teeth bared, the blood demon ready to lust. Grabbing Maelstrom with neon orange nails and rainbow hair, he smirked, ready to taste blood. After feasting he would be able to return his body to it's natural form, and get out of this hideous shell that had been the cashier's. At the last moment, Maelstrom's body crumpled, the punk rock dissolving back into the blood demon's laughing form. "Foolish boy, you were too much of a liability. You wanted power too much...But not anymore." Heading out, she looked to Ravyn. "Get me the baby."

Ravyn looked back. "Fuck off, Brian." She went back to her painting.

"I'm no longer Brian, fool. Do you need me to show you who I am?" Letting some of her power ooze off of her, Ravyn gulped and ran off to obey her Mistress's commands. Covering the captive's room in darkness, Ravyn snuck in, stealing the baby from the crib. Returning, she handed the baby to Maelstrom.

Looking at the baby, Maelstrom cooed. She really was a delightful baby. Always happy, always studying. Smirking, Maelstrom looked down at the blue eyed child. Yes, you will do nicely...better even than Yami, now that I know what I know. With a flick of her wrist, a long, invisible tendril flew back to her, which she then promptly infused in the baby.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Catch and Release

Joey was driving. Akeifa was tickling Ryou's foot with a bit of his wing that he had poked out. Ryou kept scratching his foot, oblivious to what Akeifa was doing.

The ninjas were getting restless, looking out the windows. At least they were doing something...but still...where the hell was Hinata and Sakura??

Damien was reading Dickens. Red was glowering.

Yugi was cuddled up to Yami, both of them smiling at each other and whispering something that would have probably made Akeifa vomit if he could have heard.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yami screamed, breaking the peace of the night with a truly primal scream. Face pale, eyes pale, he clutched his chest, sweating. Yugi was instantly holding him, looking terrified.

Seto jerked around. "What the hell is going on, Yugi?" he growled, looking at his cousin.

"I...I don't know." he whimpered. Akeifa sat up, leaning over the seat, looking intently at Yami, as was Red.

"Ah, bloody fucking hell. We have to stop." Akeifa grumbled. Joey looked up.

"Why?" Seto demanded.

"Because, Maelstrom has jerked her slimy-demonic-ugly-as-fuck essence out of Yami. He needs to recuperate, and he's going to need fucktons of blood to get better. However, if you fucktwats would rather your sire fucking die, by all means, keep fucking driving the van." Akeifa huffed, crossing his arms...then uncrossing them, pulling out a cigarette, and lighting it. Seto looked to Red for confirmation, who nodded his assent.

Seto typed quickly into his phone and then gave directions to Joey. Pulling up in front of an elaborate hotel about five minutes later, Seto got out of the van. Going into the hotel, he came back out a few minutes later. Opening the door, he commanded "C'mon Yugi, bring Yami. Can you carry him?"

Yugi nodded, picking Yami up with ease. Yami was shivering, sweating, and looking extremely unwell. Yugi cradled him, following Seto and taking him down to the room that was reserved. Seto opened the door, and Yugi gently placed Yami on the bed. "Thank you, Seto."

Seto nodded. "I told them it would be day to day. With an acceptable deposit, they were quite agreeable." Seto stated, closing the door behind him. Yugi leaned down, biting his wrist so it would bleed. He put his wrist to his lover's mouth.

"C'mon Yami..you need to feed." Yugi coaxed, worriedly looking at the waxy sheen upon Yami's brow. Yami was breathing shallowly. Yugi frowned, putting the blood on his lips. Yami still was unresponsive. Biting his lip, Yugi tried to think about what to do. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Yugi stated. Joey walked in, dropping off their bags.

"How's he doin' Yug'?" Joey asked with concern.

"He's not drinking." Yugi's voice was up a pitch, concern laced through his voice and mannerisms.

"Well..." Joey stood, rubbing his neck, trying to think. "Lemme go get Akeifa.. He may know more about dis." Joey quickly left, searching for the foul mouthed demon.

***********************************************

Maelstrom cuddled the baby. Joto grinned and giggled, playing happily with a plastic ring holding various keys of a myriad of colors. Maelstrom smirked at her plan. It was going perfectly. They'd be at the summit soon. And then..she'd have eternity. Yugi is a god. That would be the best body ever. Sometimes you have to give people a nudge to get them in the right direction.

Smiling at the baby, she cooed the child. Yes...she knew who they were going to find next. "Ravyn...dear, I need your help." Smirking, she readied her next stage of the plan.

*********************************************

After going and getting Akeifa and listening to him bitch, Joey went back to his room. After settling down and getting ready to rest, there was a knock on the door. Joey yawned and shuffled to the door, clad only in sweatpants. Seto looked up from the bed, where he was searching for clues on finding Maelstrom. Standing at the door was a dark haired woman Joey had never seen. "Can I help ya?" Joey asked, confused.

The black haired woman looked at Joey. "I have a delivery for a Mr. Joey Wheeler."

Seto was immediately at Joey's side. "How did you know I was here?" he growled Shut up Mutt. Something is wrong here.

The woman looked at Seto. "Nice try, Seto." She looked to Joey and then picked up a basket about the size of a small child. Handing it to Joey, he looked down. Joto smiled up at him, clapping and giggling.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he grabbed Joto, hugging her so close. The woman had disappeared, but Seto would not be deterred. Chasing after her, he caught sight of her. Running after her, he caught her, as he was second in speed only to Yami. Grabbing her arm, she snarled, being whipped around. "Who are you? Where's Maelstrom?" he demanded.

"Fuck you, Seto Kaiba. You aren't my boss anymore." she raked his face with her claws, drawing blood.

Seto drew back, confused. Anymore? Suddenly, recognition dawned in Seto's eyes. "Ravyn..." he stated.

She smirked. "After you fucked me up, I found release. Maelstrom was my savior." Jerking, turning to leave, he pulled her back.

"Ravyn she's using you." Seto stated simply.

Ravyn spat in his face. "Who do you think stole the baby?" She taunted.

At that comment, something inside Seto snapped. This was what threatened his family. This...bitch. Rage welled up in him. Easily holding Ravyn, he snapped her neck. Her body collapsed, the screams of hundreds of freed souls screeching through the night.

************************************************

"Aw fuck me. Do I have to do every fucking thing for you pantywaists?" Akeifa growled, pissed that Joey had interrupted him. He was planning on getting lucky. And by getting lucky, he meant fucking the shit out of Ryou. Literally. He smirked. Stomping to Yugi's room, he just stormed in.

"Where the fuck is..." Seeing Yami on the bed, he frowned. "Fuck. This isn't good."

"What?" Yugi demanded.

Akeifa looked up at Yugi, his face actually quite serious and showing a hint of sadness. "He's dying, Yugi."

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Premonitions

"Tell me how to fix it! Tell me how to heal him!" Yugi demanded, eyes swimming.

Akeifa frowned. "Kid...I don't fucking know how to fix it. I mean...ya gotta fuckin' think of it like this...Maelstrom stuck something of hers into Yami. And that's a parasite. So it clung to Yami, feeding off of him. So it's gonna grow and tighten it's fucking cocktwat hold on Yami's insides. Then this Mother-cunt-bucket just ripped it the fuck out...so it's going to metaphorically pull shit out with it...in this case, Yami's life essence." Akeifa's eyes were dark.

"I won't lose him...not again." Yugi whispered, eyes determined. "I'm going to find this bitch. I'm going to end this."

"Kid...don't go off half fucking cocked. She's preparing for a war. Cause isn't this what happened last time? You died saving him? She's having history fucking repeat itself. But guess what, Shrimp. It's not just a-fuckin'-bout you this time. This time...if you lose, we all lose."

*********************************************

Naruto and Sasuke sat, silent, mentally preparing themselves. This attack on Yami wasn't good. If Maelstrom was pulling her soul out of Yami, then it meant that the war had to be coming, and soon. Naruto looked to Sasuke. "Ya think the girls are alright, don't ya?" he asked quietly. Sasuke nodded, saying nothing.

***************************************

Ryou sat, pouring through spellbooks. Something bad was about to happen. He had to be prepared. This was not good. Flipping through pages, he kept checking his components, comparing them, working late into the night...

*************************************

Snake sat, cigar burning in the dark room. Something was off. Aeon hadn't been the same since that gas station. Something was really, really wrong. He couldn't put his paw on it. Laying with his back on the bed, he kept replaying that gas station scene over and over in his mind. Suddenly, sitting straight up, he realized what was wrong...

*******************************

Aeon, or really Ciacto, sat in the room alone. Looking through his journal, he giggled. He was so close to being able to achieve his dream of taking over the Wyrm empire. Reading and re-reading the plans, his eyes were maniacal...full of greed. He'd have Kurasha, and the Wyrm empire...it would all be his.

*************************************

Joey & Seto slept well, for the first time in forever. Holding their little girl between them, they finally felt complete again. About five in the afternoon, she started to cry. Waking up, Joey got up. "Shit. I gotta go get food. Damnit."

Seto rolled over. "Here. I'll try to keep her busy while you go out."

Joey nodded, kissing Seto, then Joto and heading out. As he went about his business, he noticed that there was something in the air. He looked around, but nothing seemed out of order. Shrugging it off, he went and got some food for the baby. He also picked up a small bag of circus peanuts. He remembered that Seto liked those. After checking out, he walked home, paying no heed to the darkening sky turning the color of clay...

*******************************************

Allea woke, worried about Joto. They took her from Allea. Allea couldn't sleep. She was sick to her stomach. If something happened to that sweet, innocent little baby...

Getting up, she ran to the bathroom, vomiting profusely.

*****************************************************

Maelstrom stood, looking around her. She looked at her pet demons, sitting around, making final adjustments. "The time is near, my pretties..." she crooned. The demons started cackling, crawling and scratching at the Earth. She went up, preparing the altar for her sacrifice. She had to do this in the proper order, after all, or it was all for naught. Putting the essence over the legs, she checked to make sure the chains were firmly in place. Running a hand over the smooth slab, she smiled. Yes, this would do nicely...after a layer of blood, it would be prepared for the sacrificial offering before the main offering

**********************************************************

Yami was dying. He knew it. He could feel it when it was ripped out of him. All he could think of was Yugi. How he didn't want Yugi to be left alone. How he loved Yugi's eyes...how he adored Yugi's nose. How he didn't want to leave Yugi.

But he was feeling cold...so cold. He whimpered. He thought he heard Yugi's voice, but he wasn't sure...he couldn't really feel much anymore, except the searing pain in his body, as if he body was on fire.

"Yugi..." he whimpered, as darkness overtook him.

*************************************************

Snake almost crashed into Joey as he was coming back. "I need to talk to you and Seto. Now." he growled, eyes determined. Joey nodded his head. "Sure, come on down Snake." He took him down to the bedroom, opening the door. Seto was holding Joto, bouncing her on a knee. Joto was giggling. Joey's heart melted at seeing his two favorite people right there.

Upon hearing the door open, Seto looked up, smiled at Joey, and raised an eyebrow at Snake. "Yes?" he queried.

"The thing in the next room is not Aeon...it's a doppelganger." Snake said, incisors bared, twitching. Seto sat up, instantly on alert.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Smell." Snake said simply. "She smelled off ever since the gas station, but I just couldn't place it until now. I had only encountered one other doppelganger, so it took a while to remember the smell."

"How do we kill it?" Seto asked.

"That I don't know." Snake said quietly, as all three looked at each other.

****************************************

Red was growing restless. He could feel that something big was coming. Looking to Damien, "You sense it too, don't you?"

Damien sighed, closing the book he was reading. "Yes, Red."

"What are we going to do to stop it?" He growled. "I know there has to be a way to defeat Maelstrom. She's not all powerful." He murmured. The walls kept shaking.

Damien looked to Red. "Please, don't talk. I don't want this hotel to come down upon everyone. I don't know, but I do believe we will defeat her...or we'll die trying. Red, this is the beginning of the end. We are going to war, and soon...and not all of us are coming back." His eyes were sad.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Montu

Yugi's eyes hardened. "Get everyone. We're leaving." Akeifa sighed, flapping his hands up.

"Fucking great, kid. Lead us all to fucking slaughter." Akeifa stomped off, going to find Ryou.

Yugi looked down at Yami. "I won't lose you, Love." He whispered. Suddenly, something caught his eyes. It looked like Duel Monster cards...he pulled them out of Yami's pocket. Yugi scrunched his face. There was nothing on the front...they were blank. Not really understanding why Yami would have blank cards, he stared at them harder. They must have some value if Yami carried them around.

Seto came in about then. "How is he?" He asked. Joey, Snake, Akeifa, Red, Damien, Ryou and the two ninjas came in right after, Joey with Joto. Yugi turned around, worry on his face. He shook his head.

Seto's eyes darkened in anger. Making sure the door was shut, he turned to look at everyone. "A disturbing turn of events have occurred. We have a traitor among us."

Yugi's hackles raised. He growled. "What do you mean?"

Seto looked to Snake. Snake sighed. "Aeon is a doppelganger. I couldn't pick up on it until tonight...I knew she smelled different, but the smell was familiar. I just couldn't place it." He growled, looking down. "I should have been able to." He shook his head, eyes angry.

There was no sound as everyone looked around...well, until Naruto piped up. "A dop-ah what?" He scrunched his eyes, scratching his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Seto looked to Naruto. "A doppelganger is a creature which can assume the body shape of anyone it can get it's hands on." Sorrow flickered through his eyes for a moment. "However, the 'mold' so to speak, dies."

Joey's forehead popped out with beads of sweat. He swallowed audibly. "How do we kill it?" He asked quietly.

"It's a creature with a heart, a brain, blood, and oxygen. It can be killed like a normal human, but it's skin is extra tough, almost leathery. It's brain MUST be destroyed." Ryou said quietly.

Everyone looked at each other. It was silent for a few minutes before Naruto piped up. Cracking his knuckles, a determined look on his face, he frowned. "Let's go kill it." he growled.

As they were turning to leave, Seto noticed the cards still in Yugi's hands. "What are those?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Yugi looked at his hand. "Oh..uh, I really don't know. They look like blank duel monster cards. They were in Yami's pocket."

Seto held out his hand. "Could I see them?" Yugi shrugged and handed them over. Seto looked at them, then looked up at Yugi. "I got these cards from Pegasus. They were specifically for Yami to try to quell the rebellion. Do you know what they do?" he asked.

Yugi shook his head in agitation. He had already answered this question.

Seto held up a card. "They catch souls."

****************************************************************

Ciacto was at the vent, listening. Damn, I was caught. Quickly he gathered the items he desperately needed and escaped into the darkness, keeping the van in sight so that he could follow it to Kurasha. Grabbing an ordinary passerby, he drained them of their form and headed off.

****************************************************************

While everyone was discussing the doppelganger, Yami was continuing to die slowly. It almost didn't hurt anymore. The only thing that hurt was losing Yugi. He missed Yugi. He felt like...something...amethyst...love...nose...blackness....

**************************************************************

Yugi suddenly broke down in a scream. Everyone looked at him as Seto went pale. Looking over at Yami, Seto went, slipping on his knees, going paler, grabbing Yami's lifeless hand. Joey looked confused. "Wha's goin' on?" Damien looked with sad eyes.

Yugi grabbed Yami, holding him close. "No...no...no, no nonononononononooo." Yugi screamed, rocking Yami as Seto curled into a ball on the floor. Joey handed Joto to Damien and ran to Seto.

"Seto, wha's wrong?" he cried out, but he already felt his link breaking. Eyes wide, he grabbed Seto's head, turning him to look at him. "No, Seto...damnit, ya better stay wit' me! Don't die on me damnit!!!" Seto's eyes were fading as his life was seeping out. Joey looked up at Yugi. "Fuckin' do something Yug'!" he demanded.

Yugi was holding onto Yami. "I don't know what to do...I don't know what I am!"

"You're fuckin' Osiris, Lord of da Dead...wing it!" Joey screamed.

Yugi just kept holding Yami, trying to push his life force in Yami...he didn't know what else to do. Kissing Yami, whispering, nay, pleading in Yami's ear to come back. Finally, Yugi sat back, screaming and slapped Yami. "You fucker! You can't leave me again! Come back to me!" he screamed.

******************************************************

Yami stirred. He felt...something. He...he...he had to do..but what was it? Why was it so dark? What was he being ordered to do? He felt drawn to...Osiris. His Lord. His Lord was commanding that he come to him. He had to find Osiris. His Lord demanded it. Wh..what was that... There! There is Osiris! Suddenly, he took a deep gasp of air, sitting straight up. Opening crimson eyes with no pupils, he looked around to Yugi, and then got down, bowing on one knee. "My Lord, you commanded I come to you." He kept his head bowed out of respect.

Everyone was silent. Joey noted that the color was coming back to Seto's face. Holding him gently in his arms, Joey looked at Seto. "Are you okay?" he whispered. Seto nodded weakly.

Yugi looked confused at Yami, but was so happy that he was alive, he wasn't worried at the moment. He kissed Yami's eyebrows, eyes, nose, lips. Yami looked confused. "Lord Osiris...w..what is of this?" he blushed lightly.

Yugi's face fell. "Yami?" he whispered.

"Yami?" Yami looked confused. Looking around, everyone was looking at him. "I..I am not Yami, my Lord. I am Montu, your god of war."

"Ah, fuck these fucking fuckers, always creating more fucking gods." Akeifa huffed, kicking the bed post.

Yugi swallowed hard. "M..Montu?" he whispered.

Yami bowed. "I am at your service, my Lord." Crossing his right arm over his chest, fist forming and covering his chest.

Yugi looked up, eyes watery. "What have I done?" he whispered.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Precipice

Everyone piled into the van. No one said a word. YamiMontou was confused. He felt as if this silence...this displeasure...was due to him. He looked worriedly at his Master, Lord Osiris. Lord Osiris was displeased. YamiMontou did not like Lord Osiris to be displeased with him. Looking to Lord Osiris, he sighed. "My Lord, I am sorry I am displeasing to you. Please, tell me how I have displeased you so I may rectify this situation."

Joey slammed his hand into the steering wheel. Seto stared at Joey, holding Joto. His arm strength was stronger than any seat harness, so screw the rules. "Problem, Mutt?"

"Yea, I want dis bitch ta die...she's fuckin' hurtin' everyone I care about." Honey eyes were dark as he watched the road. Seto reached out and put a hand on Joey's thigh comfortingly.

Akeifa laughed humorlessly. "Fat fucking chance of that happening Daywalker." He laid his head on Ryou's knee as he sat on the floor again after a short, but furious argument about who would sit where. Akeifa had won after something was said about strangling a bunny if Ryou didn't "shut the fuck up and sit his fluffy fucking ass down." Ryou was intently reading his spellbook at the moment.

Yugi looked up sadly at Yami. "Yami, I'm not displeased with you. I'm upset you can't remember who you are and how much we love each other." Eyes glassy, his resolve hardened.

YamiMontou looked confused. "Lord Osiris, you do not love me. Your heart has always belonged to your Pharaoh." Yugi just sighed, slumping down in the van and looking out the window.

No one else spoke. There was nothing to say.

***********************************************************

"They are on their way here. I can feel it. Lay them up there." Maelstrom nodded toward the pillars standing up around the altar. Sakura was hung by her bound wrists, still unconscious, on the West Pillar, feet barely touching a small ledge to take some weight off the arms. Hinata, also unconscious, was hung on the East Pillar in similar fashion. Kurasha was chained to the South Pillar, wrapped in her magical chains, miserable and bleeding. And Allea, fighting the whole way, was hung and bound to the North Pillar similar to Sakura, but with a gag in her mouth.

"Soon, dear ones...soon my plan will be done." Her attention turned to Allea. "Your friend...Damien...is it...he'll follow you..he can trace you a er all." Maelstrom crooned. Allea's eyes widened, a mumbled "Fuck" from the gag. She was leading them to a trap...and she had a feeling there was nothing she could do.

***********************************************************

Joey kept driving. Listening to the terse instructions from either Seto or Damien, he drove. Worriedly he kept looking over at Seto. Tears made his eyes glassy and he had to look back at the road. He was scared, he realized. Terrified, even. He was terrified he was going to lose Seto.

Cobalt eyes cut over to him. Mutt, it took me three thousand years to find you. Don't expect me to give up easily. Don't give up on me. Have I ever made anything easy? Joey saw Seto's mouth quirk up into a smirk. Joey had to chuckle. Letting out a shaky breath, he nodded slightly and kept driving.

Naruto and Sasuke kept up their normal animated conversation of .... Silence. Naruto constantly clenching and unclenching his fists.

Snake sat smoking his cigar, window cracked, on alert...

Damien sat, waiting. He hoped his contacts weren't in vain.

Red sat, glaring. He wanted his Allea back.

Akeifa held Ryou's knee. He was worried, but fuck if he'd show it.

Ryou was reading. And memorizing.

YamiMontou sat silently, wondering how to please Lord Osiris.

Yugi sat, wondering how to get Yami back.

"Uh, Yug'...we're here." Joey said quietly, gulping loudly.

*********************************************************************

"Ah...they're here...I suppose we should give a proper greeting to our guests of honor." Maelstrom grinned, turning to the sound of the van pulling up and stopping. Stepping up, she looked at the group. "Welcome, one and all. We finally meet, knowing our true forms, don't we...Osiris?" Addressing Yugi and stepping forward, she seemed to step through a cloud of mist, her form shifting into one that was a mass of tangled red hair and green eyes with sparks shooting through them.

Yugi stepped up. "Leave them alone, you bitch. This is between me and you."

Maelstrom laughed evilly. "Oh, this is by far between more than me and you. I have a beef with everyone of you...but yes, Yugi, you are my main focus." Eyes moving to Red, she smirked. "I took the death mark off of Allea...it is much more fun to have her alive to witness your demise than unconscious from the pain." Red took a threatening step forward. Damien came up, standing in front of him. "Wait." Damien said, eyes looking at Red. Red barely stood still, trembling with rage.

Maelstrom smirked. "Now, Yugi, you can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Yugi met her gaze, face hard. "Not that I'm going to do either, but what are the options?"

Maelstrom smiled condescendingly. "Well, the easy way would be for you to willingly sacrifice yourself on this altar to me. Then no one else has to die. The hard way...well, we fight...your side versus mine." She smiled, waving her arms, clearing the mist, allowing Yugi to see that she had...hundreds if not thousands of demons behind her, all glaring at Yugi and crew hungrily.

Yugi turned to his group. He looked at each of them. Akeifa spoke up. "What are we fucking waiting for? We didn't come here for fucking tea and crumpets. Let's take this bitch down."

Ryou nodded. "I agree, Yugi. We are with you."

Akeifa smirked, ripping his shirt off, wings ripping from his back. Smirking at Red, he chuckled. "Ready to have some bloody good fun, Red?"

Red snapped his neck back and forth, bones popping, knuckles flexing, wings appearing. He grinned, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. He shook his head.

Snake transformed into his panther form, growling.

YamiMontou put his fist to his chest, bowing his head.

Damien unfurled his wings, eyes sparking in anger. He silently said a prayer.

Joey & Seto started elongating their nails and fangs, anger in their eyes.

Sasuke said nothing, noting that Sakura was still breathing. Kunai in hand, mangekyou forming.

Naruto grinned. Cracking his knuckles, he smirked. "Let's do it...11,000 to 11...that's a 1,000 for each of us. I thought she was going to give us a challenge." He rolled his eyes.

Smiling, Yugi nodded. Turning around, he looked at Maelstrom. "I always like it hard." He smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Farewell My Friends

There was a screeching as the demons attacked. Akeifa smirked, as did Red, rushing into battle. Akeifa went swinging, claws tearing into the flesh of demons, some of whom he recognized, others he did not know. Heads flew, as did wings, arms, and any other body part Akeifa could rip into.

Red's fists were crushing demons. Fist connected with bone, teeth, cheeks, sternum...whatever Red could connect with. Demons were clawing at him. His eyes were on Allea. He was going to get to her. He was going to save her. Blood flew as he ripped demons in half, not even feeling any damage he was taking. Quickly covered in blood, he didn't notice, but kept plowing through.

Naruto crossed his fingers. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hundreds of Narutos appeared, running to attack the nearest demons. Kunais and fists flying, the Narutos were taking out their fair share as they too, were taking damage and puff ing out of existence.

Sasuke turned, looking at a point in the front. Suddenly, trickles of blood streamed from his eye as black flames of the Amateratsu appeared, attaching to the demons up front. Screams permeated the air as the demons tried to stop the burning. Sasuke then ran to the side away from the flames, kunai cutting and slicing.

Ryou stood in the back, book open, bluish silver trails coming from his fingers as he cast on the altar and the pillars around it. Allea felt her binds drop. Ripping the gag from her mouth, she ran into the fray, attacking demons, running to fight with Red.

Sakura's bindings fell as she woke, confused and disoriented. Quickly assessing the situation, she jumped down, kunai out and ran towards the battle, running towards Sasuke and Naruto as she saw that Hinata was doing the same.

Kurasha felt her chains drop and she quickly transformed into a dragon, taking flight, overseeing the fight from the air. Dread filled her heart as she did not see Aeon, but saw Ciacto. He changed into dragon form and took to the air, blowing acid at her. She dodged, blowing fire at him.

"Fucking watch out you overgrown fucking pigeons!" Akeifa yelled at the dragons as he narrowly missed the fireblast.

Joey growled, ripping into demons. Claws and wings scratched his face, blood flowing and then healing as he used claws, teeth, fangs, and brute strength to tear into whatever was in his way. "Joey!" he heard the scream, but not in time. Turning, he saw the horn coming for him, and he knew he was unable to move in time. Yugi, Seto, and Joto all passed in his memory banks as he suddenly felt blood splash all over his face. But..he..he felt fine. Looking down, expecting to see a horn, he instead saw Seto crumpled in front of him, a horn through his heart. Looking up, cobalt eyes dimming, Seto smiled, pain shining through. "S..sorry, Mutt. I broke my promise." As Seto's body turned to ash, floating away in the wind Joey sat there...stunned. Dead on the inside. He was holding the ash that had been Seto's hand. Tears streaming, he stood, turning toward Maelstrom. "You BITCH!" he screamed, and...as his eyes bled red, blood flew, as anyone who got in front of him was ripped to shreds, blood flowing like a river.

Snake was snarling and clawing and fighting, taking his fair share of damage, but dealing it out and being more limber than the demons, he was usually able to jump out of the way and his superior metabolism was able to allow him to heal before he got another cut. But damn, it hurt.

Sakura was slamming through demons, bodies flying through the air from her punches, running for Sasuke. Upon getting close enough, she caught his eye. Sasuke nodded his acknowledgment and both turned back to fighting, demons clawing, punching, biting, and flying as two of the members of Team Seven reunited.

Hinata had ran, trying to get to Naruto. Blue flaming lion heads seemed to appear on her fists, as she ran, crushing demons on her way to Naruto. Suddenly, Hinata saw Naruto turn towards her...as she felt a painful burning in her side, and she crumpled to the ground.

Naruto had saw Hinata, saw her Twin Lions. He was going to meet up with her, to make a better fighting formation when he saw it...before he could do anything, he saw the spear fly and get her right in the side not far below the armpit. He saw her crumple. And then...he saw orange as his body was engulfed in orange chakra.

Yugi was making his way to Maelstrom. Fighting and slinging with demons, dodging claws, YamiMontou was right there next to him, fighting with him. Yugi could only see Maelstrom...see the destruction she had caused...see the deaths of the loved ones he and his friends had lost. And in seeing those loved ones, Yugi failed to see the ball of black light cast from behind her, coming straight towards him. Yami jumped in front of Yugi, taking the full blast, his mouth opening slightly in an "o" shape as he realized death was imminent in this mortal body. Amethyst eyes, a fountain, the painting, Yugi's gentle lips, how well his Aibou felt in his arms. How much he loved Yugi. How he had lost him once. How he didn't want to lose him again. How Yugi's life was so much more important than his. Crumpling to the ground, Yami looked up at Yugi. "I...remember. I love you, Aibou." he whispered as his crimson eyes dimmed in death.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Too Much, Not Enough

Yugi sat there, holding Yami as Yami's body slowly disintegrated into ash. There were no tears as Yugi stared at Yami's body. Amethyst hardened, looking at Maelstrom. "You knew he would take that for me." he accused. Maelstrom laughed heartlessly.

"Of course. Love makes one foolish." She smirked. "You can stop this you know...all you need to do is sacrifice yourself."

"Watch the fuck out!" Akeifa slammed through a demon that was coming up behind Yugi. Yugi kept towards Maelstrom. She flicked her wrist, and a path opened to her demons scattering.

"Please, come to me." Maelstrom smirked.

Yugi stormed forward.

************************************

Red was crushing skulls, ripping through demons. Scratches covered his face, but he didn't care. He had to get to Allea. He enjoyed the crunch of bones snapping. Suddenly, Allea was in front of him. Seeing her, he smiled. She touched his hand, smiling back, and then put her back to him to continue the fight, magic flying from her hands as she helped mow down demons.

Suddenly, a behemoth of a monster came in front of Red. Matching Red in size and muscle, he glared at Red, smiling a demonic, evil smile. Where Red had dark hair and dark eyes, this monstrosity was blonde with pale blue orbs calculating the battle ahead. Cracking his knuckles, he smirked. "Red...I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna gut you, and then I'm gonna rape that bitch you knocked up." Fangs and pointed teeth showed from the smirk.

"Fuck you, Rithna." Red snarled, going up and punching the monster. The only one to come close to Red's strength was Rithna. Born of the same bloodline, both were extraordinarily strong. Rithna's head snapped to the side, a trickle of blood from his lip. He pulled his head back, looking at Red and smiled. "This...this is going to be fun." Snapping his neck, he advanced, fist connecting with Red's jaw. Red grunted in pain. He spit out a tooth, blood and spittle coming out as well. Red grinned, locked in battle, punches being thrown from both demons...seemingly equally matched.

*************************************

Ryou was in the back casting. He saw Akeifa save Yugi and he sighed in relief. He had also seen Yami, Seto, and Hinata die. Still casting, he didn't see the demon behind him...until Akeifa flew past him. "Fucking leave him alone!" Akeifa growled, hissing. The demon slipped around him and went back for Ryou, a dagger forming out of his hand. Akeifa grabbed the demon, snapping its neck. Ryou sighed in relief and went back to casting. Turning around, he went back to looking at the field when he felt a terrible coldness overcome him. Eyes widening, he turned back around, and Akeifa was now in front of Ryou, a sword through his chest. But he was holding the blade, not allowing it to reach Ryou. Pulling it out, he took the sword and swung it at the demon, scattering the demon to ash. Dropping the sword, he turned to Ryou.

Coughing, Akeifa looked up at Ryou and grinned. "SexyMe...Seventh time's a charm, huh?" He raised a hand to Ryou's face, running his fingertips down Ryou's face before his hand fell limply at his side.

*****************************************

Snake was clawing and scratching and biting. He just never seemed to be making any headway...for every demon that he destroyed, it seemed like two appeared. He grunted in frustration and kept fighting.

***********************************

Sasuke and Sakura were fighting, like a well oiled machine. Mirroring each other's movements, it was obvious that Team Seven was partially back together. Something caught Sakura's eye and she screamed, pointing, "Sasuke, Naruto!" Sasuke looked.

Naruto was over Hinata's body. His shirt had been ripped o at some point in battle, so he was shirtless. Rage was pouring off of him...and he seemed to melt away as this orange fox shape appeared, four tails flicking in the air, black circles for eyes and a black jagged maw. A huge crater appeared around the fox, dismembered demon bodies flying from the destruction and power that came off of the fox. A white skeleton was starting to form over the orange chakra fox as two more tails were emerging.

Sakura rushed over to Hinata, putting her hands over Hinata's body, green mist flowing from her hands as she tried desperately to save her friends. Sasuke had followed as well, and was defending Sakura as she tried to Heal the fallen ninja. Hinata's eyes fluttered open.

"Naruto! Hinata's okay!" Sakura yelled, returning to healing her fallen friend. The fox turned, a demon in its maw, looking back at the trio. Seeing that, hearing Hinata's well being was assured, something sunk through the rage and the chakra, to the center...to that little spark that was still Naruto. Storming back, the fox shape started melting away as he looked at Hinata, her eyes opening. His ravaged body collapsed next to Hinata, his head on her stomach as his eyes closed from exhaustion.

**************************************

Kurasha was flying in the air, flames flying at Ciacto and the demons on the ground. There were claws and fangs as they clashed in the air, fighting each other. Fireballs flew and acid spewed as the two behemoths of the air clashed in battle.

*************************

Joey felt nothing...and everything. His lover died in his hands. His lover died protecting him. Joey couldn't protect Seto. Cobalt eyes haunted his memories as Joey's chest felt like it was being ripped open, exposed, bleeding, and then sewn shut again. Pain seared through his veins. His vision was tinted red. He felt no pain. All he could feel now was rage. He went for Maelstrom.

**************************

Damien was grunting, fighting with the demons. Suddenly, he heard something behind him...and he turned and saw so many more...

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Showdown

Angels. Hundreds of angels. Damien smiled as the reinforcements he had prayed for had come. As Angels started fighting, demons fell left and right.

*******************************************

Kurasha looked at Ciacto. "What did you do to Aeon?" She roared, as she realized that she couldn't find her lover.

Ciacto smirked, flying higher. "I had to have a body to find you in."

Kurasha's eyes went red with rage. Flying straight at Ciacto she grabbed him, sinking her teeth through the hard, scaly flesh, finding the jugular and severing it. As Ciacto's eyes widened in shock, his life blood flowed out, raining blood on the battlefield below.

*********************************************

Red and Rithna were locked in battle. Punch for punch, neither were making much of a dent in the other. Suddenly a demon flew by, dropping a black hilted sword. The same sword that killed Akeifa, not that Red would know that.

Rithna reached for the sword as Red's foot connected with Rithna's jaw, spinning him out of control. Stepping forward, Red grabbed Rithna, throwing him down on his back, the ground vibrating from the force of the powerbomb.

Rithna lay, blinking and winded. As Red bent over to pick Rithna up again and finish him off, Rithna thrust the sword up into Red's right shoulder. Red grunted in pain. Bane was a demon killing sword...and, truly, the bane of Red's existence...the only thing that could truly kill a strength demon. Stumbling backwards, Red ripped the sword out of his shoulder, throwing it on the ground near Allea.

Blood gushed from the wound. Red looked at his wound, realizing that while not fatal, if the blood wasn't stopped soon, it would become fatal. He needed to finish Rithna off, and quickly. Suddenly, Rithna slung Allea from Red's side, as she was trying to reach him to heal him. With a sickening crunch, Allea slammed into a boulder, sliding down, eyes glazed but still awake.

Red rushed for Rithna, vision a bit wobbly. Rithna sidestepped Red and got behind him, gripping him in a bear hug. As Rithna gripped Red, he whispered in Red's ear. "I'm gonna fuck her. I'm gonna rip her. I'm gonna violate her in so many ways. And you won't be able to save her. She's going to be tortured because you. Can't. Protect. Her." He squeezed, and Red heard his ribs crack, felt a rib enter his lung, and excruciating pain as there was no more air in his left lung.

Looking at Allea, he saw her struggling to stand. Coughing up blood, he saw the worry in her eyes. He knew she would destroy herself to save him.

"Oooh...that sounds like it hurt." Rithna leered whispered in Red's ear. "I'm gonna kill your friends. If any survive this, that is. And then, you know what...maybe I won't kill your bitch. Maybe..I'll let her have the baby, then kill her and raise the bastard as my own. To have that bastard look and call me daddy. Yea...I'll take you and then your baby from Allea...and then I'll take her life."

Allea was standing, taking wobbly steps towards Red. Red had to end this. He had to save Allea, Akeifa, Yami...all of his friends. Looking at Allea, he noticed something. Flipping Bane up with his foot, he grinned at Allea. Rithna put his hand on the top of Red's head and his hand on Red's jaw. "Bye, Red." Rithna whispered.

Allea screamed right as Red took Bane and stabbed himself through the heart, shoving it in to the hilt, which means he shoved it through Rithna's heart, too. Falling to his knees, Rithna sputtered, and then hung lifeless behind Red. Allea ran up, tears flowing. "No, no, no, no..." Kissing his lips, she begged him to stay with her. As he ran a hand through her hair, he collapsed, lifeless, the ground vibrating with an earth shattering thud.

********************************************************

Yugi didn't notice, as he headed for Maelstrom. She smirked. "You're mine, now."

Yugi looked up at her. "You killed so many of my friends." He stated simply.

Maelstrom smiled. "I kill lots of people."

"You killed Yami." His voice was emotionless.

"Twice." She stated helpfully.

"Aibou, I'm with you always, you know."

"Pharaoh, please don't leave me!"

"Yugi, I searched three thousand years for you."

"These sheets remind me of your eyes."

"I love you more than life Yugi, and would gladly lay mine down for you."

"I didn't realize what I could do before. I do now." His amethyst eyes started glowing, golden flecks swirling in their depths. Maelstrom smirked again, looking at Yugi...before terror struck in her eyes. Unable to look away, Yugi walked closer to her.

"You killed Serenity." Maelstrom's right arm twisted, giving a sickening crunch. Yugi never looked away.

"You killed Duke." Maelstrom's left arm was ripped from the socket, hanging limply at her side. She screamed in pain.

"You killed Anzu." Maelstrom's face swung to the side like she had been slapped. Blood trickled from her mouth. She coughed in pain, terror starting to fill her eyes again.

"You killed Rebecca." Maelstrom's face swung to the other side, two claw marks appearing on her face. She spit blood.

"You killed Ravyn." Her head flew backwards, neck snapping painfully. She whimpered.

"You killed Mai." Maelstrom's left leg was ripped from her body, blood spewing a black, tarrish substance. An anguished scream left her lips.

"You killed Gramps." Yugi's eyes narrowed to slits. A thin, bloody line appeared on her neck. She gurgled.

"You killed so many other people." Her back snapped in half, and she slid to the ground, still unable to look away from Yugi.

"And...you killed my Yami." Letting out a roar of rage and pain, he looked at her, skin melting off of her face, exposing muscle, blood, and tissue, which slowly burned until all that was left was ash as she screamed a primal animal scream of unimaginable pain.

The battlefield went quiet as the demons were destroyed with Maelstrom. Yugi dropped to his knees, engulfed in the blackness.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Heroes Return

Yugi opened his bleary eyes. Ryou was looking down at him, worry on his face. "Yugi, you need to rest. You just expended an extreme amount of energy. Please, don't move." Yugi just stared up at Ryou. His brain wasn't working. Yami...Yami had just turned to ash in front of him. He rolled his head over and saw Joey, holding Joto, eyes red. Yugi's forehead wrinkled in confusion. Joey sniffed.

"He's gone, Yug'. Dumb bastard took da hit for me." Yugi just swallowed hard, closing his eyes.

"Red died as well as Akeifa." Damien said hollowly, Yugi hearing the pain through his closed lids.

Was it worth it? Was all this worth all that was lost?

Yugi honestly didn't know anymore. He closed his eyes, letting the blackness consume him once more.

**************************************************

Waking up again, he was on a jet. Sitting up, he looked around at the faces. No one spoke. All were bloody and healing. The ninjas were quiet, sitting together, faces solemn. Hinata was leaning on Naruto, his arm around her. Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke, who was silent.

Snake was wrapping his wrist from some nasty cuts, cigar hanging from his mouth.

Kurasha was staring out the window, looking at the dark, her face empty. Tear tracks had dried on her face.

Damien sat next to Allea, who was sitting, looking lost. He was holding her like she was a boat adrift as she didn't even seem to notice the red haired angel next to her. She just kept staring at the floor, eyes rimmed red, holding her stomach.

Joey was holding Joto, bouncing her, tears leaking out sometimes.

Yugi looked at Ryou. Ryou was sitting next to Yugi, looking solemn. Yugi sighed. "I really fucked this up, huh?" He croaked out quietly. Ryou jerked at the noise. Turning to look at Yugi, Ryou smiled sadly.

"No...you didn't Yugi. Maelstrom is the cause of all this. These people all believe in the same thing you do..and the others did." Ryou's eyes were sad.

Yugi swallowed thickly. "I...I'm really sorry about Akeifa."

Ryou swallowed just as thickly. "It..It's done. I'm sure he's laughing right now at having beaten me at it this time." Eyes glassy, Ryou cleared his throat, looking down at his hands.

Nothing much else was said on the flight back to Domino.

************************************

Walking back into the Pyramid, silence reigned supreme. Honda walked up, eyes solemn. "We..uh...we kinda figured it out when a bunch of vampires turned to ash." Yugi stood, solemn. Honda handed over a packet of papers. "He..he wanted you to have the Pyramid."

Yugi's eyes filled with tears. Taking the papers, Ryou walked in, following the trail of people that came back...less than half of whom had left. Looking at the situation, he raised an eyebrow. "Yugi? What are you doing?"

Yugi looked at Ryou. "Uh..H..Honda was handing me some paperwork about the Pyramid."

Ryou smiled slightly. "Uh..Yugi...come with me." Yugi handed the papers back to Honda, motioning that he'd be right back. He followed Ryou quietly to the infirmary.

Once in the infirmary, Ryou started digging in his pouch. Yugi looked at Ryou in confusion. Ryou dug until he pulled out two vials filled with something gray. Smiling, he handed them to Yugi. Yugi looked down at the vials, then up at Ryou, a questioning look on his face.

Ryou smiled. "Yugi, you are Lord Osiris. You are basically, the best necromancer there is. One of a necromancer's abilities is resurrection. You needed some ash. I had cast unseen servants to follow our comrades and get ash. This is Seto and Yami's. Unfortunately...my research tells me that resurrection will not work on demons." Ryou swallowed visibly.

Yugi's heart went out to Ryou as he tried to keep his hammering heart in check. His chest was filled with butterflies and his hands started to shake. Looking to Ryou, he asked quietly..."What do I do?"

Ryou shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know. Perhaps lay out the ashes on the table and go from there? How did you know to defeat Maelstrom?"

"I didn't." Yugi confessed. Sighing, he took a vial and dumped the ashes out on the table. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. "Which one is this?" he whispered.

"Seto." came the reply.

Yugi...didn't know what to do. He wanted Seto to come back to life. He willed Seto to do so...Hell, he commanded Seto to.

He sat there, in silence, for what seemed like forever. Finally...

"Where's my mutt?" he heard whispered. Eyes flying open, he looked down upon Seto's naked body, cut, hurt, and damaged, but very much alive. Yugi looked up at Ryou, who smiled.

Ryou cleared his throat "I'll go get him. Uhm...Seto...are you still a vampire?" Seto bared his fangs. "Ok, I'll get Joey and some bl...I'll get Joey." Ryou rushed out.

Yugi quickly took the other vial, dumping the contents on the table. He tried to do the same thing. He begged Yami to come back to him, he pleaded, he demanded, he commanded.

He didn't hear Joey come in. He didn't hear the ragged sobs coming out of Joey's mouth. And he didn't hear the lewd sucking as Seto drank from Joey, regaining his health.

All Yugi could hear was the blood in his ears as he wanted his Yami back.

Seto had quietly left with Joey at some point during this. Ryou had left. All that was left was Yugi...and a pile of ashes. Sobbing, crying, all he could see was those crimson eyes. "Please, please, please." He begged.

Silence. Nothing.

Yugi eventually fell asleep from exhaustion. Slumping in the chair he had pulled up, his head slumped on the table.

***************************

The next morning, Yugi felt something painful. He had slept wrong. His neck hurt. He sighed, as all the memories came back to him. Leaning back, stretching, he opened tired eyes and saw..nothing. Nothing! There were no ashes on the table. Fighting back tears he tried to figure out where the ashes went when suddenly from behind,

"Hello, Aibou...I've missed you."  
 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Funeral

Yugi's eyes opened so wide. Slowly, so slowly, disbelieving eyes turned around to see crimson smiling, staring at him. Leaping from the chair, the chair falling and landing on its side, Yugi leapt into Yami's arms.

Yami smiled, holding Yugi so tight, smiling. "Ooof." He grunted as Yugi's full weight hit him.

Yugi grabbed Yami's head between his hands, planting little kisses all over his face. "Yami..." kiss "I" kiss "missed" kiss "you" kiss "so" kiss "much" kiss "I" kiss "thought" kiss "you" kiss "were" kiss "dead" kiss.

Yami smiled, capturing Yugi's lips with his own, slowing the kiss into a long, slow kiss. Pulling back, he smiled. "I was dead, Aibou. But you brought me back to you." He leaned over, kissing Yugi's nose. Yugi vowed to never be upset by that again.

Pulling back, Yugi looked up at Yami. "Don't ever leave me again."

Yami smirked pulling Yugi into a hug. "I may have to use the restroom, Aibou.”

Yugi pouted, adorably.

******************************

Seto sighed. Joey was still holding his arm. He had missed his mutt and baby girl desperately, and he was thrilled to be back...well as thrilled as Seto Kaiba could be. But he liked space. And Joey was not letting go.

"Joey." Seto sighed. Joey looked up, honey staring at Seto.

"Sorry..it..it's just dat...why'd ya do it?" Joey's face was showing raw emotion.

Seto looked down at Joey, the vulnerability showing in Joey's face. Running a slim finger over Joey's cheekbone, Seto realized right then the enormity of what he did. Eyes sliding shut, he put his forehead onto Joey's.

"S...Seto?" Seto could hear Joey's voice, full of worry.

Clearing his throat which was painfully trying to close, Seto whispered, "I love you, Mutt. Is that so hard to understand?"

Joey looked at Seto. He sighed. Seto finally realized the price he truly paid...

Mokuba was gone. Forever.

*******************

The next few days were full of quiet, sad, confusion. Everyone was happy to see Yami back, a few were happy to see Seto back, but the Pyramid was closed for the time being. It didn't seem right to be a place of happiness, music, and laughing when so much had been lost.

Arrangements were made, at Yami & Seto's direction, for a large funeral ceremony. Pictures of all who had been lost since this began were blown up to 16x20 sizes and placed in the funeral in various arrangements. Flowers were set around, people asked, or were asked, to speak.

Finally, the day came. Yami looked at Yugi. Both were in dark suits, with dark shirts and ties. Eyes were large, and solemn. This was a day neither wanted to face, but both knew needed to be done. Hand in hand, they went to the funeral.

Seto was cooler than usual. Joey did not even fight when Seto laid out a suit for Joey. Uncomfortable as it was, he was going to be there for Seto. So he got in that ungodly expensively uncomfortable Armani suit and actually was able to look presentable. He put Joto in a simple little black dress with a bit of a tutu, pulling her hair up into two pigtails with black ribbons. Seto looked at Joey, and they left.

People had come from all around. The ninjas stayed, as did Snake. The Prowl was there, as well as the other local were animals. Pegasus stood quietly with his people, looking less outrageous than normal in a dark suit with a subdued salmon tie. Crowe and his bodyguards from America were in the back, along with so many other people that Yugi and Joey couldn't remember or perhaps, had never met, but assumed that were from over the globe. Yami may have been the first vampire, but it seemed that there were other strains as other vampires were there as well. Allea was sitting in the front row, Damien on one side of her, Ryou on the other. Kurasha was sitting quietly off to the side.

A young woman walked up to Kurasha with pale flowing hair and amber eyes. "Is this seat taken?" she whispered. Kurasha looked up and smiled politely, nodding her head no. The woman sat down next to Kurasha. "Tatsu, please don't say something embarrassing about me."

Kurasha's eyes went wide and she turned. "What did you just call me?" she asked quietly.

The woman smiled. "You heard me Tatsu. We dragons are magic...do you think a little doppelganger could keep me from you? We were fated to be together." A ring was slipped on Kurasha's finger.

Kurasha looked from the ring, to the woman, to the ring. Tears sprung to her eyes and she pulled the woman into a kiss. "Aeon...is that you?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "I would hope so, or I'm gonna get really pissed you are kissing someone else."

Kurasha smiled so huge, pulling Aeon to her, and then brought her face back to serious, as she was still very sad for all those who were lost.

Yami stood up behind the podium, looking up and out at the sea of faces. Sighing, his baritone rang clear. "Thank you all for coming. We are here today to pay our respects to our friends and family we have lost. We will begin."

Joey got up, going to the podium. Looking to Serenity's picture, his eyes started to redden. "Serenity was da best lil sis on da planet. She was always happy and kind. She always wanted me ta do my best, and be my best. Sis..." he turned and looked at Serenity's picture, "I'll keep tryin'...for ya. I love ya." Turning back, tears streaming down his face, he went and sat down, taking Joto from Seto.

Person after person got up, saying things about someone that was taken because of Maelstrom. Duke, Mai, Valon,

Rebecca, Ravyn, the list went on, and on...after a bit, there were only a few glaring names left...

Seto stood, walking to the podium. No one else would speak of him and do justice. Turning to the sea of faces, cold mask in place, Seto looked out. "Mokuba Kaiba was the most upbeat, positive little runt ever to come in existence. He could make someone smile with his infectious laugh. Mokuba was faithful, supporting me no matter what. Mokuba challenged anyone who spoke ill of me, however, Mokuba wasn't afraid to question me, in private, of course, when he felt that I was doing something wrong. Mokuba was always able to cheer me up. Mokie...will be missed." Emotion choked his voice as a tear slid down his cheek. Turning to Mokuba's picture, hand on Mokie's cheek, Seto raggedly whispered, "I love you, Mokie. Always." Turning back to the crowd, Seto quickly walked back to his seat, staring forward.

Yami stood, looking to Allea and Damien. Allea's eyes were lifeless as she sat next to Damien. Damien looked up at Yami, shaking his head no just slightly. Yami then looked at Ryou, who refused to meet his gaze. Sighing, he looked up. "There are two others we need to speak of. Two others we owe our lives to. Red and Akeifa."

"Sorry I'm late, but you don't need to mourn me." Came a rich, deep voice from the back.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Return

The whole room was silent. Yami's eyes were large, a small smile on his lips.  
Allea had her head down. At the voice, her eyes opened wider, her head slowly pulling up and turning around. Blinking several times, she rose slowly....and took off in a run towards the golden clad warrior in the back.  
Reaching Red, she launched herself into his arms, kissing him. Clad in golden armor, a sword at his hip, he held her back, kissing her back just as fervently. From his back had sprouted large, golden wings. Allea was holding him around his neck, his face turning a shade of red from lack of oxygen. Tears streamed from her eyes, a smile lighting up her face. Red smiled back. Taking her hand, he went and stood by her chair, which was on the aisle so the funeral could proceed.  
Yami's face became serious once more. "Akeifa. Akeifa was, in a word, complex. However, he was noble, whether he would like to be remembered as such or not." Looking at Ryou, tears quietly slipping from his chocolate colored eyes into his lap, Yami sighed in pain for his friend. "Akeifa gave the ultimate sacrifice, and for that we are forever grateful. Without his sacrifice..." he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat "Most of us would not be here." He looked at Yugi, who was staring up at him, eyes glassy. Seto had grabbed Joey's hand, squeezing it tightly.  
The funeral ended. Beings milled around, nibbling on the refreshments, talking quietly, remembering the good times had with the fallen. Yami grabbed Yugi and headed over to Red and Allea where Damien already was.  
Allea was holding on to Red in a death grip, a smile splitting her face. Yami walked up, holding out a hand to shake. Red smiled, shaking it back. Yami simply asked, "How?"  
Red grinned. "The Council decided I would be better helping them than dead. I was strong, I was stubborn, and...I had put my life on the line twice, after all."  
Damien frowned in confusion. "Yes, but both times were for Allea."  
Red smirked. "Oh, yea...I forgot to mention. Allea, the Elders wanted me to give you a message..." Putting his hand on her back, powder blue wings sprouted. Allea looked up in confusion. Red grinned bigger. "Let's just say, I came back...on conditions..."  
Red looked around him in confusion.   
Where the hell was he?  
It was bright...really, really bright. Wait...hadn't he been here before? Ah, shit...  
Angels looked down on him. "Fuck me." He mumbled to himself.  
He looked around. It was so very bright, and really, really clean. It was just like he remembered it.  
An angel looked down on him. "Red. We have appreciated your sacrifice. We have brought you here to promote you to Archangel of War." The angels smiled in pleasure, awaiting their thanks for such a wonderful feat.  
Red looked at them, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't sacrifice anything for you bastards."  
Surprised, looking more than slightly aggravated, mouth drawn in a thin line, the angel nodded. "Yes...well, in any event, we appreciate your sacrifice."  
Red looked at them. "I'm not accepting it."  
The angels looked like they just swallowed a lemon. "What?" The one talking to him hissed. "You don't have a choice...we've already revived you."  
"You heard me. I'm not accepting it. I don't sacrifice my life for sniveling, fickle bastards. Just because you revived me doesn't mean I have to follow you."  
"You owe us." The angel snarled.  
Red sat up. Feeling his body, he could feel the power going through him. He was still just as powerful as before. He flexed his muscles. Red looked at them. "Nope.   
The angels looked at each other.   
Red stood. He saw a suit of golden armor sitting to the right. He walked over, looking at it. It looked his size.  
He ran a finger over it, picking up the sword and swinging it, feeling its weight in his grip.  
He heard the smirk in the voice. "Like it?"  
"Still not joining you bastards."  
Sighing heavily, Red heard the one grunt.  
"Fine. Reinstate her on one condition..."  
Red turned, looking at them, raising an eyebrow.  
"You become our archangel of war." There was no room for disagreement in the angel's face.  
Red looked at them. "As long as she's here, I'll fight to protect her, with my life."  
The angel nodded. It was done.  
Damien smirked. Finally, the Council had met it's match. Yami smiled as well.  
Suddenly, Honda appeared by Yami. "Um...Master...there's someone who needs to see you..."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Return to Normal  
The next few days were hard. The ninjas had left, as well as Allea, Red, and Damien. Both sets had sworn to come help if called upon. The Prowl moved out, now that the threat was gone. The dragons went back to Wyrm. Eventually, the Pyramid reopened, about a week after closing. Yami and Yugi slipped back into a fairly normal routine. Well, normal if you ignored the fact that Yugi was now a god. That was kind of hard to deal with at times, Yami admitted.  
Seto and Joey were completely back to normal. There wasn't a day that went by where there wasn't some kind of bickering between the icy brunette and the fiery blonde. Yugi wanted to just look at the two and tell them to get a room...but they had one. That was just the way of their relationship, he supposed.  
Ryou was quiet and withdrawn, keeping to himself. He stayed in the infirmary. He helped heal people. He just couldn't heal himself. When the lights went down and the people came out, he retired to his room with a good book. The light had left his eyes; he just seemed to be going through the motions. His best friend was now his bed. But sleep was a bitch, for it always brought the memories of those eyes...  
Yami went about setting up new Vampire Lords in the territories, since, with his death, they had all kind of died. He had called upon Crowe, seeing if he knew anyone that wanted to relocate. There was a list. People...even undead people...still like to be in control of others. Crowe happily declined. He liked Cape. They had a lot of breweries. Beer is good. A vampire's metabolism is better.  
Honda had helped to keep the place running. He was good at it. Yami noted that and gave him more responsibility. He wanted more time with Yugi. Honda also had met someone. Bringing him by Yami one night, he smiled. "Yami, I'd like you to meet Deeva. Deeva, Yami."   
The dark haired boy with amber eyes smiled. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."   
Yami smiled. "Nice to meet you too. Hurt him, I kill you." Deeva blanched, nodding. Honda rolled his eyes and steered Deeva off.  
********************************  
The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into a month. Everything was slowly going back to normal...everything but Ryou. Yugi looked at Yami, worried.  
"We need to do something for him." Yugi whined worriedly. Yami nodded in agreement.   
"But what, Aibou? It's not like you can bring Akeifa back." He sighed.  
"I don't know." Yugi growled in frustration. "But we gotta think of something. He's dying in front of our eyes!"  
Yami nodded. He just didn't know what to do.  
***********************************  
Ryou smiled. He was happy. Looking up, he saw Akeifa's dark eyes looking down at him.  
"Key?" Ryou whispered.  
"Hey, Lock." Akeifa smiled, kissing Ryou gently.  
"I...I've missed you so much." Ryou whimpered.  
"I know, Love...I know. I didn't want to leave you...but I couldn't let you die. I'd give my life to protect you." Akeifa leaned in again, kissing him deeply.  
Ryou laid in Akeifa's arms, happy. This was the happiest dream he'd had in a month.  
"So...you're back?" He smiled up.  
Akeifa's eyes grew dark again. "No..Love...I'm not."  
Ryou felt tears fill his eyes. "Please..you can't come into my life then leave again. Please...don't leave me."  
Akeifa stood, disentangling himself from Ryou. "I'm sorry, love. Really..I am." He dissipated into mist.  
Ryou reached out, trying to grab him, grabbing air.  
Ryou took it back. This dream sucked.  
Ryou woke up, eyes flying open. Looking around, he fumbled for the lamp. Flipping it on he looked around, hoping it was just a cruel joke...hoping that Akeifa was hiding in a corner, playing a joke. Seeing nothing in his room, he sighed and flipped off the light. Laying back down, he never did go back to sleep...  
********************************  
"I cannot believe this. I am going insane. Are you going insane?" The man looked at the other man, who had his head in his hands.   
"Yes, I am going insane. Do something, Aepthys."  
The first man, named Aepthys growled and threw knives at the object of their insanity. The knives had no effect.  
"Sextus, if I kill you, will you kill me?" Aepthys asked.  
"Of course." Sextus grimaced. "Anything to escape this."  
Both grabbed swords, ready to behead the other. Aepthys suddenly got a light in his eyes. "Wait a second...I think I may have just solved our problems...Give me 24 hours, I need to go find our long, lost buddy..."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Annoyances  
Red looked at Allea, sleeping on the pillow of their bed. He smiled, running a finger down her cheek. She stirred, so slightly, but didn't awaken. He grinned again. He ran a finger down her nose. She scrunched her nose, rubbing it, and rolled over. He leaned over her neck...and then frowned. Someone was at their door. Sighing, he quietly got up, so as not to disturb Allea. Going to the door, he opened it right as the visitor was ready to knock. Eyes widening in surprise, he looked at his visitor. Walking out into the hallway, he quietly shut the door.  
"Aepthys? What are you doing here?" Red looked confused.  
Aepthys looked up, eyes pleading. "Red...you have to help us."  
*********************************  
Yami was in his office, typing quickly and efficiently on his laptop. Yugi was sitting in his lap, watching the club scene below. Yami kissed the top of Yugi's head, still lost in thought at the email he was trying to send. He sighed. He missed the days of the carrier pigeon sometimes...  
Yugi stirred, sitting up. He saw someone he didn't think he'd see again for a while. Smiling, he tapped Yami. "Hey, Yami...Red's here." Yugi grinned big, hopping down and heading downstairs for the tall angel. Yami sighed, saving the email in the "Drafts" folder and following his shorter counterpart out.  
Red was looking around. Upon seeing Yugi and Yami, his face broke open into a huge smile. "Just who I was looking for." Red grinned.   
Yugi analyzed the giant's face, tentatively asking, "For something good, I hope?"  
Red smiled and laughed a deep belly laugh. "Well, I don't know that I'd call it "good"...but it's not bad."  
*************************************  
Ryou was in the infirmary. Joey walked in. "Hey, doc."  
Ryou smiled kindly up at Joey. Dark circles were prevalent under his eyes. "Well, I don't know that I'd call myself a doctor...but I am a healer. How can I help you, Joey?"  
Joey handed Joto to Ryou. "She's gotta cough. Fix her." Worried honey eyes studied the baby who looked like a four year old.  
Ryou sighed and nodded. "Let's see, shall we sweetheart?" Joto looked over at him, coughing slightly. Nodding she grabbed some of Ryou's hair. She loved Ryou's hair.  
Examining Joto, Ryou could see nothing wrong. Looking to Joey, he shrugged. "Sorry, Joey...I think she just has a bit of a cold or allergies. She is part mortal after all." Handing Joto back to Joey, Joey eyed Joto warily, sighing. Nodding, he turned to leave.  
"It's about fucking bloody fucking time I got to come the fuck back here. I thought those twatwankers would never figure it the fuck out!" Joey jumped out of the way as the door was flung open, a very alive Akeifa standing there, cigarette in his mouth.  
Ryou looked up, sighed, and looked back down. Great, I can't even have a normal day without thinking of him. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he went to changing the paper on the table.  
"Well, fuck. I thought I'd get a better fucking hello than this." Akeifa growled. Joey smirked, smacking Akeifa on his back as he walked out with Joto. He didn't need to be here for the reunion. He'd find out what was going on later. And...he'd better tell Seto. Seto didn't like surprises...  
Ryou just kept working on cleaning up. Akeifa watched with dark eyes as Ryou refused to acknowledge him. "What the fuck gives? Aren't ya glad to see me, Lock?" He asked, walking up to Ryou, putting a finger under Ryou's chin and lifting his face up. He dropped the cigarette on the ground, smashing it under foot on the clean tile.  
Ryou looked up, eyes glassy. "Why won't you leave me alone? Why must you haunt my days, when you already haunt my nights? Can't I have a moment's peace?" Pleadingly, Ryou looked at Akeifa.  
"SexyMe...I did everything in my fucking power to get back here. I'm not leaving now." Akeifa smirked.  
Ryou gulped. Could...could it be? Could Akeifa really be back? He felt so....real. "Key...is it really you?" he whispered in a strangled voice.  
"The one and fucking only!" Akeifa smirked. "Do you know it's really hard to get fucking tossed from the Underworld...but I managed to do it?" He chuckled.  
Ryou's eyes were wide. He was scared...scared to believe this was true. "H...how?" He whispered.  
Akeifa smirked. "Lock, I'm stubborn as fuck when I want to be. And I wanted to be. I missed you, you fucking uptight sexy tightass. And I fucking mean that. Your ass is tight." He waggled his eyebrows.  
Turning a brilliant shade of crimson, Ryou cut his eyes to the ground. "Key..." he choked out.  
Akeifa smirked. I still fucking got it. "Seriously, Ryou. I couldn't fucking die without you. I can't fucking live without you. The cumsucking twats wouldn't let me come back. Something about fucking "death is the ultimate" bullshit." Akeifa did air quotes and mimicked someone in a really bad Barney the Dinosaur impersonation.  
Ryou had to laugh. Akeifa could always do that. Looking up, his chocolate eyes happy for the first time in a month, he smiled. "So, how are you back?"  
Akeifa smirked. "I used my stellar fucking personality. And annoyed the Underworld until they kicked me the fuck out. Of course, there's no way in fuckdom Heaven would take me, which left me here. With you." And with that, he leaned over, gently kissing Ryou.  
Ryou smiled up at Akeifa, tears leaking. "So...are you mortal then?"  
Akeifa smirked. "Fuck yea, but just til I get one of these bloodbangers to bite my ass so I can be immortal. Then I'm gonna fuckin' bite you til you cum. I'm not losing you again." Akeifa's face turned serious for a moment. "I love ya Ryou. Always."   
Ryou smiled up at the other half of his soul. "I love you too, Key." Leaning up, he kissed Akeifa gently.  
After pulling back, Akeifa smiled at Ryou, tucking a piece of Ryou's hair behind his ear. The smile turned into a smirk. "Come on, I gotta get bit so I can bite you then we can have some fucking hot vamp sex." Grabbing Ryou's hand, he led him out the door in search of Yami.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The End?

It had been three months since the defeat of Maelstrom. Two months since Akeifa had returned. The Pyramid was pumping, music loud, lights flashing. Yami walked out into the club with Yugi, smiling down at his Aibou. A slow song started, and Yami pulled Yugi to him, into a slow embrace, each lost in the other’s eyes. Near the end of the song “Aibou…” Yami started.

“Yes?” Yugi looked up, smiling.

“Go to the gardens with me? There’s a new flower I want to show you. They match your eyes.”

Yugi smiled happily, following his love to the gardens.

Upon getting there, Yami took Yugi to the flowers. Yugi sighed happily. “They are beautiful.”

Yami smiled down. “I’m glad you like them Aibou. They are a special species, there are beautiful markings in the middle. Were you able to see those?”

Yugi frowned. “No. Here.” He peered deeper at the flower, and then let out a small gasp. There, in the center of the flower, was a golden band. Yugi looked up at Yami..and realized that he had to look down at Yami, as Yami had went down one knee.

“Yugi, would you do me the extreme honor of marrying me, letting me take care of you for the rest of eternity?” Yami’s eyes looked up at Yugi in earnest.

Yugi leaned down, lips a breath from Yami’s. “Do you need to even ask? We are already bound.” He teased.

Yami smirked, pulling Yugi into a kiss, as he slipped the band on Yugi’s finger, the word My Aibou engraved on the inside of the band.

***********************************

“Nope. I am not gonna be Joey Kaiba. You can be Seto Wheeler.” Joey bristled.  
Seto just looked at Joey. “That is insane. Seto Wheeler sounds like a bad children’s toy.” Seto frowned.

“Yah, well, Joey Kaiba sounds like a..well, like a…two year old!” Joey huffed.

Seto just looked at Joey. “So, it’s appropriate.”

Joey huffed and took a swing at Seto, which Seto easily dodged. “Mutt…I don’t care what name you go by. As long as you’re mine.” He pulled Joey into a deep kiss as Joto clapped. 

**********************

“You know…I really don’t like the taste of blood.” Ryou was looking at Akeifa, fangs elongated.

Akeifa smirked. “Yea, but you like the aftereffects.”

Ryou blushed. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

Akeifa smirked. “You know that blood is like a fucking drug to me…and…I like the smell…and more than anything, I like to watch you sucking some fucking idiot’s neck, knowing those lips are goin…”

“Yes, yes, I know, Key, please…” Ryou pleaded, face as crimson as the blood he just finished drinking.

Akeifa smirked, running a tongue over his fangs. “Alright SexyMe…now that we are both fucking sated, let’s go back to the bedroom and fuck.” Grabbing Ryou’s hand, he headed off to the basement.

********************

The slight blonde looked around. Sighing, she walked in. This was the first time she was truly alone. She had been alone before, but had never felt truly alone like she did right now. Looking around, eyes sad, she sat down in a booth in the corner of The Pyramid. Waiting. Alone.

Soon, her eyes saw what she was looking for. There. The tall brunette holding the toddler, listening to the mangy blonde talking to him. Eyes narrowing, she studied the scene. Anger filled her very being. So much so that she shook while trying to concentrate. Could she sense…

There. There it was. Small, so very small and slight. But it was definitely there. Maelstrom hadn’t failed after all. She had sealed a part of her soul in that child. The blonde smiled. Maelstrom’s death hadn’t been in vain. There was still hope for a resurrection. It would just depend on if Maelstrom could grow and take over the baby…of if the baby was stronger than Maelstrom. Oh…it wouldn’t be Maelstrom…there hadn’t been enough infused in the child for Maelstrom to return. But, hopefully, it would be enough to taint the child’s soul and turn her to the demons side. Luckily, it didn’t seem that anyone knew of the being in the baby. Otherwise they would surely have placed a seal on the child.

Smiling, the blonde got up and walked out. There was no need to fear. She just needed to periodically check in and see on the child’s growth. When the child hit puberty, it would be time to bring the child into the fold.


End file.
